DIME QUE AMAS
by Meyka Tanimoto
Summary: Después de que Albus viera cierta escena comprometedora, se pone a pensar en Scorpius como su posible pareja, pero, ¿podrá llegar a su corazón antes de que alguien más se lo arrebate?
1. Prólogo

**ACLARACIÓN: **La saga de **Harry Potter** y sus personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling**.

**RESÚMEN:** Después de que Albus viera cierta escena comprometedora, se pone a pensar en Scorpius como su posible pareja, pero, ¿podrá llegar a su corazón antes de que alguien más se lo arrebate?

**Dedicado** a **Sesshy** XD la única que se atreve a leer nuestras historias owo

**Género: Yaoi**

**Pareja: Scorpius x Albus Severus – y demás... XD**

**Contenido: Angustia, Romance, Lemon, Drama telenovelezco y todo lo que pueda resultar...**

**Clasificación: NC-17**

**Título:**

**DIME QUE ME AMAS**

**Escrito por: Meyka Tanimoto ****y Sashi Miura**

**Nota de Meyka:** _Volví con otra historia XD Sesshy dijo que podía escribir mi drama telenovelezco, así que dije que lo haría. Como siempre, las cosas malas que sucedan serán por culpa de mi editora Shade-chan (Conocida como Sashi Miura, la cual está aquí más a la fuerza que por gusto XD). Cualquier comentario ofensivo diríjanselo a ella owo _

**Nota de Sashi:** ¬¬ Me obligan a escribir esto.

**Aclaración:** Las notas de Albus serán mías, al igual que los versos, los capítulos de Scorpius serán de Shade-chan, así como el prólogo owo

Pensando: "".

Hablando: - -.

Flashback: _cursivas_

**Prólogo**

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron con desesperación. Ambos cuerpos fueron siendo lentamente despojados de sus ropas, frotándose con gran ímpetu para tener el mayor contacto posible.

Ambas bocas se separaron, sólo para que ellos pudieran abrir los ojos y sonreír con complicidad.

-Te extrañé...

Aquella ronca y sensual voz hizo desfallecer al otro, quien se volvió a abalanzar a su boca, tirándose encima suyo para caer sobre la cama, la cual rebotó al sentir el peso. Sus manos vagaron en el cuerpo del otro, sacando gemidos de los dos. Ambos sexos se frotaban, mientras el vaivén se hacía más erótico.

Las caricias se volvieron más demandantes a cada segundo que pasaba.

Unos dedos se deslizaron en su interior, haciéndole quejarse por la intrusión, debido al tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Pronto, se unieron, sacando un leve quejido de dolor de quien estaba abajo. Un beso como disculpa fue todo lo que recibió, para sentir cómo nuevamente sus entrañas eran arremetidas por aquel pedazo de carne caliente y palpitante.

-Dioses, Draco...

Volvió a gemir con fuerza, sintiendo el vaivén en su interior. Se aferró con fuerza del cuerpo del otro, enredando sus piernas en la cadera del rubio, quien le besaba con suavidad los pezones.

El movimiento se fue haciendo más rápido, hasta que un líquido espeso y blanquecino escapó de su pene, llenándoles a ambos. Segundos después, se escuchó la voz ronca del rubio, hasta que cayó pesadamente sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Está bien que hagamos esto en tu casa, Harry?

El moreno sonrió, besándole con suavidad en los labios, sabiendo que vendría una segunda ronda.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ginny tiene un partido en la tarde y los niños están con ella.

Malfoy dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir el aliento de su acompañante cerca de su clavícula. Después, volvió a introducirse en aquella cavidad que con gusto le recibió.

Los dos continuaron con su juego; sin embargo, ninguno se percató de que dos ojos verdes les observaban, con demasiada sorpresa.


	2. ¿Quién eres?

**Capítulo 1**

**_¿Quién eres?_**

Esa era la pregunta que se estaba formulando cuando aquella carta le fue entregada por las lechuzas, esa mañana en el comedor del colegio.

El comedor de Hogwarts no había cambiado mucho desde que su padre había pisado esa escuela para magos. Según tenía entendido, las casas estaban separadas por mesas, como todos los años anteriores. Nadie les hablaba a los de Slytherin, aunque ciertamente su propio padre le había dicho que quizá eso pasaría.

Era por eso que no se explicaba quién podría ser la persona que le mandó aquella carta. ¿Un Slytherin sería capaz de escribir aquellos versos de incontable belleza? ¿Era él quien despertaba aquel bonito sentimiento en aquella persona?

Leyó una y otra vez esos versos, intentando descifrar en su contenido, el nombre implícito de aquel ser que compartía sus sentimientos hacia su persona de esa manera tan gentil, pero no encontraba ningún indicio.

_NO PUEDES VER LO MUCHO QUE TE AMO_

_NUNCA TE HAS DADO CUENTA _

_QUE MIENTRAS RÍES, MIENTRAS ME IGNORAS_

_YO SUEÑO CONTIGO A CADA MOMENTO_

_PUEDO VER EN TUS OJOS DE TORMENTA_

_LA LUZ DEL SOL BRILLAR ENTRE LAS NUBES_

_Y SÉ CUANDO ALGO TE MOLESTA_

_TE CONOZCO MÁS QUE NADIE, NO LO DUDES_

_Y METERME ENTRE TUS BRAZOS QUISIERA_

_O ENTRE TU CORAZÓN, SI PUDIERA,_

_CONTEMPLAR TU ROSTRO MIENTRAS DUERMES_

_Y ACARICIAR TU CABELLO POR LAS NOCHES_

_ROBARTE UN BESO, PROBAR TUS LABIOS_

_NUNCA DEJARTE IR_

_¿POR QUÉ NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA_

_QUE ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE TI?_

Scorpius sonrió imperceptiblemente y muy conmovido. Quería saber quién era esa persona, pero en todos los meses que tenía recibiendo versos de esa índole, esa admiradora secreta nunca había aparecido. No sabía cómo darle una respuesta, dado que su lechuza salía volando inmediatamente después de entregarle esos pergaminos y no podía identificar ese pajarraco de entre todos los que se encontraban en el colegio.

Vio nuevamente el pergamino, percatándose –como todas las veces anteriores-, de que era un papel poco usual y que nadie lo tenía en la escuela.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, guardando el pergamino entre su túnica.

-Vámonos, Al.

Sonrió hacia su mejor amigo, el cual estaba terminando de comer. El chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes dio el último sorbo a su sopa de calabaza, dejando los trastos sobre la mesa. Después tomó sus cosas, robándose un pan para meterlo en su boca y poder alcanzar al rubio, el cual ya estaba en la puerta del gran comedor.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

Preguntó Albus, mirando, sin comprender, a su mejor amigo.

-Estoy de muy buen humor –el rubio sonrió un poco-. Vamos a nuestra clase de herbología con el profesor Longbottom.

-Bueno...

Estaba decidido, la buscaría por toda la escuela, de ser necesario. Removería cielo, mar y tierra, si así se requería, pero pasaron cerca de tres meses y aún no podía encontrarla, a pesar de toda la intimidación que pudo utilizar contra los chicos de todas las casas.

-Pronto estaremos lejos de Hogwarts, es nuestro último año.

Dijo con fastidio, quería encontrarla antes de que eso sucediera.

-Pensé que al principio era lo que querías, Scor.

Albus sonrió hacia él, sentándose a su lado en el sillón de la sala común de Slytherin. Aquel chico moreno se había vuelto su mejor amigo, su sombra, su mano derecha, su fiel compañero. Y claro que quería largarse de ese lugar, pero, a pesar de no querer admitirlo, extrañaría muchísimo a Al.

-Pues sí –rió un poco-, pero ahora quiero saber quién es ella.

-¿La que te escribe esos versos? –dijo con algo de molestia- No dejas de hablar de esa tonta niña ñoña, seguramente es una cobarde por no quererte dar la cara.

-Es sólo una chica enamorada –sonrió-, y no la puedo culpar por enamorarse de alguien tan guapo como yo.

Albus volteó a verlo como si fuera un estúpido, pero luego comenzó a reírse.

-Qué modesto eres, Scor –estiró sus brazos, levantándose del sillón-. Iré a la biblioteca, ¿necesitas algo?

-Te acompaño.

Ambos salieron de ahí, encaminándose a aquel lugar. Pasaron varios minutos de caminata, hasta que Albus cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado el libro de Astronomía Avanzada que había pedido y la señorita Pince lo iba a colgar si no lo llevaba, así que dio media vuelta, corriendo hacia la casa.

Scorpius sonrió con condescendencia, siguiendo el camino. Habían quedado de verse cerca de la entrada para revisar algunos libros de magia que les interesaban, así que cuando llegó buscó el lugar más cercano a la puerta, pero como no había ninguno libre siguió caminando por los estantes, hasta sentir su corazón detenerse. Se agachó, mirando aquel papel amarillento que se encontraba en el piso. Miró a todos lados, pero no encontró a su dueña.

Se encaminó hacia las mesas de los estudiantes, preguntando, a cuanta persona se encontraba ahí de quién era aquel papel.

-Es mío.

Escuchó una melodiosa voz. Se giró lentamente, encontrando un rostro pecoso y un alborotado cabello pelirrojo. Sonrió con algo de condescendencia, imaginando que a su padre le daría un infarto al enterarse de que se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de una Weasley, de Rose Weasley, para ser exactos.

-Te amo y quiero que seas mi novia.

Fueron aquellas palabras las que escaparon de sus propios labios, las que hicieron sonrojar a la chica y hubo tanto alboroto que no se dio cuenta cuando su mejor amigo había llegado ahí y lo estaba buscando la mirada.

-¿Ya escuchaste, Albus?

James Potter, el hermano mayor de Al, se acercó al moreno, susurrándole en el oído: "Malfoy le pidió a Rose que fuera su novia".


	3. Soy yo

**Capítulo 2**

**_Soy yo_**

Estaban a finales de cursos. Ese era el último año en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Albus Severus Potter estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, bostezando en el proceso. Eran las tres de la tarde y el sol entraba por las ventanas de la biblioteca.

La señorita Irma Pince aún seguía siendo la bibliotecaria y era estricta, como todos los años anteriores.

Su tía Hermione le había dicho que si quería saber algo, no se lo preguntara, debido a que no ayudaba a nadie. Ahora, con el paso de los años, había descubierto que todas esas palabras eran verdad.

Miró por la ventana, enfocando su vista en el hermoso paisaje que se mostraba a su alrededor, realmente era majestuoso, pero nada se podía comparar a la perfección de esa persona que llenaba sus pensamientos en ese momento y todos sus sueños. Esa persona que era dueña de su corazón.

Sonrió con tristeza, mirando su tarea con algo de desgano. Después miró hacia la puerta, recordando las palabras de su hermano mayor. Dejó la pluma de lado, girando su cabeza hacia la derecha para mirar nuevamente por la ventana. Dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose terriblemente triste.

-Una tonta niña ñoña...

Se hundió en su lugar, sintiéndose solo. Aquella imagen se había producido una y otra vez en su mente, haciéndole pensar –después de haber visto a su padre y al padre de su mejor amigo teniendo sexo en su casa- que él también tenía sentimientos por Scorpius Malfoy, pero a pesar de expresarlos, él nunca se dio cuenta de ellos y ahora era demasiado tarde.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? –se hundió en su asiento- Nunca tuvo la intención de hacerle ver lo que sentía y ahora pagaba el precio de su cobardía. Estaba solo, tanto que le dolía siquiera imaginar cuán feliz se veía el rubio abrazando a su prima, o lo bien que se veían juntos.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste, Al?

La voz de su hermana casi hace que le dé un infarto. Volteó a verla cuando ella se sentó a su lado, mirando su vacío pergamino.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Scorpius que quien le escribía eras tú?

-Es mejor que esté con una mujer –volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Es mejor que viva en un espejismo a que acepte la realidad? –la chica le miró con enfado- ¿Es mejor que ame a otra persona que no seas tú?

-Baja la voz, por favor –apretó los puños-. Yo no tenía la intención de que me correspondiera, además, a Scorpius no le van los chicos, por lo menos no como a su padre.

Lily Potter se cruzó de brazos, pero no dijo nada más. Albus le había contado lo que había visto cuando era niño y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio a su propia madre besando sutilmente a uno de sus compañeros de la columna de El Profeta, por lo que supo que ambos no se encontraban en buenos términos, a pesar de hacerles querer ver a sus propios hijos lo contrario. No culpaba a su padre, quizá se cansó de la relación de su madre, aunque se preguntaba por qué razón se encontraban juntos después de tantos años si se había terminado su matrimonio hacía mucho.

-A lo mejor tampoco le gustaban –susurró por lo bajo, sorprendiendo a su hermano-, pero el problema no es si te enamoras de una mujer o de un hombre, sino de la clase de persona que te enamoras. No digo que Rose sea una mala persona, pero ella no es quien ama a Scorpius, sino tú. ¿Qué pasaría si él pudiera corresponder tus sentimientos?

-Eso jamás sucederá –volvió a hundirse en su asiento-, nosotros no estamos destinados a estar juntos, así que no gastes saliva, Lily, él y yo no tenemos una historia juntos como amantes, sino como...

-¿Amigos? –se sorprendió, levantándose de su asiento- ¿Cómo es que tú, siendo un Potter, hijo de personas valerosas como papá y mamá se esconda del amor? Fuiste el único de nosotros en quedar en Slytherin y escuchaste la perorata de papá al decirte que no confiaras en los Malfoy, porque no eran de fiar; te enfrentaste a él para conservar la amistad de Scorpius y ahora no quieres enfrentar tus sentimientos. ¿Acaso eres estúpido, Al?

-Soy valiente –dijo, claramente ofendido.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo demuestras? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Esto es diferente.

Lily sólo rodó los ojos, levantándose de ahí.

-Haz lo que te dé tu gana.

La chica salió de ahí, muy enfadada.

Albus miró a su hermana salir, sintiéndose confundido. ¿Cuál era el futuro que le deparaba ahora que Scorpius había encontrado a quién amar? Ese pensamiento lastimó profundamente su corazón.


	4. ¿Por qué habría de amarte?

Acarició con un gesto imperceptible para los demás, el saco de su nada grato compañero Draco Malfoy, quien trabajaba como jefe en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. El rubio frunció el ceño, metiendo su mano derecha en una de sus bolsas, sacando un papelito que indicaba las 19:00 hrs y tenía escrito también "_El lugar de siempre"_. Justo al verlo, aquel pedazo de papel se esfumó, convirtiéndose en burbujas. No dijo nada, tan sólo siguió su camino.

**Capítulo 3**

**_¿Por qué habría de amarte?_**

Bebía tranquilamente, mirando el reloj de pared de aquel bar y hotel muggle que Draco Malfoy tanto odiaba. Sonrió con cierta satisfacción al recordarlo e imaginar su cara de enfado al saber que ese era el lugar en el cual se encontrarían, a pesar de que ese era su lugar predilecto y no había cambiado con los años.

Volvió a ver el reloj nuevamente. Era tarde, incluso para ese rubio petulante, quien odiaba la impuntualidad. ¿Sería acaso que no había podido salir rápidamente del ministerio?

-Bienvenido, señor Malfoy.

Escuchó la voz de la recepcionista, quien estaba vestida con un bonito conjunto negro. Draco saludó amablemente, yéndose a sentar a su lado en la barra.

-Llegas muy tarde –resopló con falsa indignación.

-Tuve ciertos problemas con Weasley.

-¿Con Percy? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-No, con la comadreja pelirroja de tu mejor amigo –rodó los ojos-. Es tan molesto, no sé cómo esa sangre sucia lo soporta.

-Por favor, no les digas así a mis amigos –entrecerró los ojos.

Él sólo frunció el entrecejo, sin pedir perdón por sus comentarios, como siempre sucedía en esos casos. El barman le entregó un vaso con whiskey en las rocas, sin necesidad de haberlo pedido.

-Buenas noches, señor Malfoy.

El atractivo joven de cabellos negros y ojos amielados le sonrió, haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches, Albert.

El rubio dio un sorbo a su bebida, mirando de reojo a Potter.

-¿Y bien, qué se te ofrece, Potter? –antes de que el otro negara que quería algo, detuvo sus palabras- Digo, siempre que necesitas algo me sacas del ministerio a la hora que te da tu regalada gana.

-No siempre quiero algo –dijo con enfado-, al menos no algo que puedas darme.

-Ah... –rodó los ojos.

-Pero ahora que lo mencionas –le mostró una tarjeta blanca-, esto es para ti.

-¿La suite principal? –levantó elegantemente su ceja derecha- Qué caritativo, Potter.

-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas, hurón?

El rubio sonrió, elevando su vaso para brindar.

-Me voy primero.

Harry sonrió, dejándole una copia de la tarjeta, mientras caminaba a la puerta que conducía al interior del hotel.

Abrió la puerta del lugar, yendo inmediatamente al baño para tomar una ducha. Fue desprendiéndose de su ropa, dejándola desperdigada en el piso, sólo para molestar a su pareja. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente, esperando a que ésta se calentara. Después tomó una fugaz ducha, sintiendo cómo el agua limpiaba la culpa que sentía por dentro, como siempre sucedía en esos casos.

Abrió la puerta de la cancelería de cristal, cubriendo con una toalla su cintura y sorprendiéndose al ver al rubio, meditabundo, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Sucede algo, Draco?

Malfoy se sorprendió por la pregunta, volteándole a ver.

-Me preguntaba unas cosas, Harry, es todo.

El moreno sonrió, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Draco le acarició suavemente un brazo; sin embargo, antes de que lo besara en los labios, un molesto sonido los distrajo.

-Lo siento, olvidé apagar mi celular –el moreno sonrió, intentando continuar, pero Malfoy lo detuvo.

-Contesta, me crispa los nervios –volteó a otro lugar.

Potter se levantó de ahí a regañadientes, caminando hasta el perchero que se encontraba cercano a la puerta, percatándose de que su compañero había levantado ya todo el revoltijo de ropa y acomodado pulcramente en su lugar. Rodó los ojos, molesto por su acción, pero a la vez agradecido. Rebuscó por unos segundos, hasta que encontró el aparato negro que no dejaba de sonar, viendo el nombre de su esposa en la pantalla.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente.

-Tengo qué irme.

Malfoy no dijo nada, tan sólo continuó mirando a la nada.

-¿Está bien para ti?

Preguntó, sin recibir respuesta. Se vistió con magia, tomando por último su gabardina negra.

-¿Te quedarás aquí? –preguntó, mientras se arreglaba la corbata- Si es así, entonces trataré de no demorarme demasiado.

Antes de que el rubio le contestara, se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Corrió al elevador; sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que éste se encontraba vacío, desapareció, apareciendo cerca de su casa.

-Qué bueno que ya llegas, Harry...

Su esposa no había cambiado mucho con los años, con la excepción de las leves arrugas que se asomaban por los costados de sus ojos. Su belleza había sido inalterable, algo que aún le seguía fascinando de ella; sin embargo, su romance con aquel columnista ocasionó que el amor que le tuviera fuera mermando con el paso del tiempo.

_"Tú estás igual"_ escuchó aquella vocecilla molesta en su cabeza.

_"Ella empezó"_ se contestó a sí mismo, mientras asentía y sonreía hacia su esposa.

_"Puros pretextos... eres un egoísta. ¿No crees que te haces daño a ti y a él?"_

Se detuvo en seco, asombrando a Ginny, quien parpadeó, algo confundida.

-Lo siento, creo que olvidé algo en el ministerio, pero no es nada importante –continuó caminando hasta entrar a la casa.

-Está bien –sonrió-, espero que no te meta en problemas con Hermione.

-Ella no se enojará –rió, algo incómodo-, es una persona sumamente tranquila y generosa.

-Más bien autoritaria y quejumbrosa –rodó los ojos-. Pero no te alejé de tus actividades para hablar sobre ella.

-No –sonrió.

-Tenía deseos de cenar contigo y platicar.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

-¿Por qué el deseo? –sonrió, realmente agradecido por el cambio.

-¿Y por qué no? –rió ligeramente.

-No sé... –rió también-... pero me hacen muy feliz tus palabras.

Continuó su camino, olvidando la promesa que había hecho anteriormente de regresar pronto a su encuentro.


	5. No te amo

**Capítulo 4**

**_No te amo_**

No quería aceptarlo, de verdad que no quería. ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo y su razón? Ah, sí, era verdad, esas virtudes se habían quedado estancadas cuando aquella noche, saliendo del ministerio, ese moreno le jugara una broma. ¿Quién se creía que era? Qué molesto. Lo ignoró olímpicamente, sintiéndose insultado.

-_Puedo ser lo que tú quieras, pero no voy acostándome con cualquiera que se me ofrezca, Potter._

Había dicho con enfado, apretando los puños y saliendo con furia de aquel lugar. ¿Ahora sería su hazmerreír? Por Merlín. Ya habían pasado esos años en el colegio, cuando se insultaban por su rivalidad, ya no eran unos chiquillos coaccionados por los adultos que regían y dirigían sus destinos. ¿Acaso no eran unos hombres hechos y derechos? ¿Quizá le estaba jugando una broma o estaba llevando a cabo una apuesta al escuchar quizá que también le iban los chicos? ¿Acaso lo veía como su distracción o como un bufón para hacerlo reír?

Trató de calmarse, haciéndose creer a sí mismo que había sido un mal sueño, pero cuando aquel hombre le volvió a proponer lo mismo, después de todo un mes de estarlo hostigando, decidió que lo haría callar de una vez por todas y que jugaría su juego. Si hubiera sabido que con eso cavaría su propia tumba, nunca lo hubiese pensado.

Aún podía recordar cuando estuvo la primera vez en esa habitación de hotel, mirando cómo aquel hombre parecía más meditabundo de lo normal, y cómo lo había herido profundamente al sentir la primera estocada de su miembro dentro de su cuerpo.

_-Te dije que no podrías, estúpido._

Esas fueron las palabras que habían brotado de sus labios. Él le miró sorprendido, bajando la cabeza después. Se sintió expuesto, por lo que se levantó de la cama, quejándose un poco al sentir aquel dolor punzante en su parte trasera baja. Se limpió con papel los restos de lubricante, vistiéndose.

Lo miró desde la cama, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Potter era atractivo; ciertamente, se le había parado con sólo verlo desnudo frente a él; sin embargo, algo macabro estaba en todo eso, sobre todo en su actitud, estaba seguro. La preparación había sido muy dolorosa, así como la primera estocada, pero eso no fue lo que le hizo detenerse de continuar, sino el llanto que quería escapar de aquellos ojos esmeralda que parecían sufrir de dolor, pero no un dolor físico, sino emocional. Se dio por vencido, saliendo de aquel cuerpo, diciéndole que no podrían hacerlo porque al parecer era muy doloroso para él.

-_¿Qué es lo que te propones con esto, Potter?_

Esas palabras fueron susurradas a su interlocutor; no obstante, éste permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo que estuvo colocando las prendas sobre su cuerpo, hasta que, sin decir adiós, salió por aquella puerta, para perderse de su vida, o eso había pensado.

Volvió a dar otra calada al cigarro, mirando cómo el humo se perdía en el techo de la habitación.

Pero esa no fue la última ocasión. Y ahora que se sentía con ese nudo en la garganta, se daba cuenta de que fue un estúpido por creer que aquel moreno podría albergar sentimientos por él.

-_Ésta vez sí llegaremos hasta el final_.

Había dicho Potter cerca de tres semanas después. Casi se atraganta con el café que estaba bebiendo mientras leía unos documentos importantes. Quiso reñirle por ser tan estúpido y decir eso en el ministerio, aunque no pudo. Bien, si eso quería...

Se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que sus estúpidas acciones infantiles lo habían llevado a aquel punto de no retorno en el que se encontraba, porque habían concluido su relación física, haciéndole sentir extasiado mientras entraba en ese pasaje que no había sido profanado por nadie más, hasta perderse en la inconsciencia. Extrañamente esa no fue ni la primera ni la última vez que lo hicieron. Perdió la cuenta después de la tercera, y las demás aventuras que tuvieron juntos le hicieron perder la razón.

-Maldita sea... –masculló por lo bajo-... ¿por qué estoy tan enamorado de ti?

¡No! Esas palabras habían escapado de sus labios, haciéndole sentir terriblemente mal. ¿Por qué se había permitido enamorarse de esa manera? ¿Cómo le había permitido a aquel león adueñarse de su corazón? Él era un Malfoy, jamás amaría, para no perder la cordura, pero...

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Era tonto de su parte seguir luchando contra aquello, era imposible negar la realidad, la cual era tan palpable, tan dolorosa, tan fría. ¿Qué haría? ¿Se lo diría? ¿Acabaría con todo aquello?

Era tan obvio que sólo él se había enamorado después de tantos años.

Siguió mirando por la ventana, viendo los automóviles pasar, hasta que cada vez fueron disminuyendo el barullo y el ritmo de la ciudad. Volteó a ver el reloj de pared: 4:05 a.m.

-Qué estúpido... –se dijo a sí mismo-... él ya no volverá, no si ella le ha hablado.

Sintió gran furia hacia sí mismo por permitirse ser pisoteado por él.

-No más... es suficiente –se levantó de su asiento, encaminándose a la puerta.

Había estado esperando al moreno cerca de su oficina, mientras coqueteaba con la secretaria del departamento de aurores -una señora de avanzada edad-, hasta que éste había aparecido por la puerta, radiante de felicidad.

-Potter, me encontré tu bufanda tirada por el pasillo –le mostró aquel objeto de color negro, el cual efectivamente era de su propiedad.

Harry se sorprendió, recordando que había olvidado precisamente aquello el día anterior. Después intentó arrebatársela, pero el rubio no lo permitió.

-Tiene varios agujeros, está muy mal hecha –estuvo observándola detenidamente, hasta que el aludido se sonrojó del enfado que le causó su comentario-, deberías de echarla a la basura... ¿o será que la tiraste en el pasillo a propósito?

-Es un regalo que mi hija hizo –entrecerró los ojos, arrebatándole la bufanda-, tiene un gran valor sentimental, algo que tú nunca podrías llegar a tener.

El rubio sólo sonrió de lado, encontrando hilarante la escena.

-Vaya, qué bien me conoces, Potter –se recargó en el marco de la puerta, invitándole a pasar.

-¿Quieres algo más, Malfoy? –se cruzó de brazos después de haberse enrollado la bufanda en el cuello- ¿Algo más se le ofrece a su alteza serenísima?

-Vamos, Potter... –siseó peligrosamente-... ahora que has mencionado que tiene un gran valor sentimental, deberías de darme algo a cambio. ¿Qué tal si aceptas salir por una vez conmigo?

-No me van los hombres y lo sabes –entró al despacho, junto al rubio, cerrando la puerta después.

La secretaria tan sólo rodó los ojos, debido a que tenía años escuchado la misma propuesta cuando se cerraba esa puerta con ellos dos adentro.

-Malfoy... –Harry se sentó en su asiento, mirándole con tranquilidad-... quiero terminar contigo.

El rubio se descolocó por completo; sin embargo, no dejó que el otro se diera cuenta de aquella confusión que comenzaba a invadirlo.

-Ginny y yo... –sonrió estúpidamente-... bueno, hemos decidido arreglar nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Acaso eres estúpido, Potter? –se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta- Nosotros nunca tuvimos nada, por eso no puedes terminar algo que nunca empezó.

Salió de ahí, sin que el moreno se percatara del leve temblor que lo recorría.

Se fue a su departamento en el ministerio y entró en su oficina, sentándose en su lugar. Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, le dolía el sólo respirar. Tonto e ingenuo, ¿verdad? Pero él debía terminar lo que empezó, él debía dejar de amar, algo que Potter nunca sintió.


	6. Aún te amo

**Capítulo 5**

**_Aún te amo_**

Se estiró en su lugar, mientras terminaba de anotar el último hechizo que preguntaban en su EXTASIS de encantamientos de la Academia de Aurores. Se sintió orgulloso de su examen y se levantó de su asiento, siendo el primero en entregarlo. Su profesor sonrió, también orgulloso por su desempeño, mirando con asombro aquel pergamino y asintiendo satisfactoriamente.

-Nada menos de mi alumno estrella, Albus Potter. Ojalá su padre y su hermano fueran tan dedicados como usted.

Sonrió con condescendencia, si James se enterara seguramente le haría una travesura.

-Muchas gracias, fue un honor haber sido su alumno, profesor Connick.

-También fue un honor para mí, Potter, que usted haya sido mi alumno.

Sonrió, haciendo una leve inclinación, mientras daba la vuelta para salir de ahí.

-¿Cómo te fue, Al?

El abrazo de su mejor amigo lo descolocó por completo. En los años que habían pasado, Scorpius y él se habían distanciado un poco, pero no lo suficiente para romper el lazo que tenían.

-Muy bien –se quitó con algo de cuidado del abrazo del rubio-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Rose está presentando su EXTASIS de transformaciones, después de haber presentado los días anteriores los de historia de la magia y runas mágicas, y ya casi lo termina, así que vine a ver cómo te fue.

Sonrió, algo divertido.

-¿Tú presentaste ya tu EXTASIS de pociones, herbología y criaturas mágicas?

-Sí –sonrió, presentándole su mención honorífica en esas tres asignaturas-. Ya sabes que me caracterizo por mi excelente apariencia y mi magnífico cerebro.

Rodó los ojos, mostrándole su lengua.

-Y también por tu modestia, Scor.

-Ja, ja, ja... –rió un poco-... tienes razón, también por mi modestia, aunque claro, nunca sobrepasaré en intelecto a mi amadísima Rose, quien siempre ha sido la más inteligente de las escuelas que pisa. No me canso de agradecerle a los dioses por ponerla en mi camino y mantenerla en mi corazón.

-Qué cursi te escuchaste –soltó un suspiro-. Me voy yendo.

-Espera, Albus... –detuvo al chico, interponiéndose entre él y el pasillo-... tenemos cerca de dos años sin vernos, sólo de cartearnos, y te estás alejando de mí –antes de que el moreno pudiera pronunciar algo más, lo detuvo-. Voy a casarme con Rose, ya hasta pedí su mano. En las cartas que nunca te has dignado a contestar, está ésta noticia y la invitación, y sería un honor para mí que fueras mi padrino en la boda.

El rostro de Albus perdió color y sólo sonrió, aunque fue claro que aquella expresión se hizo mecánicamente.

-Te felicito...

Volteó a otro lado, tratando de detener el impulso de llorar; no obstante, ese descuido fue nuevamente aprovechado por Scorpius, para volver a abrazarlo con felicidad.

-Muchas gracias, Al. Soy muy afortunado en tenerlos a los dos; tú, que eres como mi hermano y a ella, que es la mujer que amo.

Un leve temblor le invadió. Quiso abrazarlo con fuerza, puesto que sería la última vez que aquello sucedería. Sí, terminaría con esa farsa, terminaría con su amistad de una vez por todas. Se zafó del agarre, sintiendo sus ojos acuosos.

-... pero no puedo ser tu padrino. Discúlpame, Scorpius. Suerte en tu boda.

Salió corriendo, antes de que su mejor amigo tuviera la oportunidad de seguirle, después de todo, no deseaba verlo, no quería flaquear y mostrarle sus lágrimas, no quería que él viera a través de él. Siempre supo que era lo mejor que estuviera enamorado de una chica, para que la dinastía Malfoy no se viera interrumpida. Pero a pesar de saberlo y creerlo, ¿por qué su pecho dolía tanto?

Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos, cayendo como cascadas por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!

Gritó con rabia y frustración. No, no estaba bien, él era quien debía estar a su lado, no Rose, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él mismo, con sus mentiras, había ocasionado que Scorpius amara a otra persona, él no era alguien importante en su vida, debido a su cobardía.

Se recargó en una pared, resbalando por ésta, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se abrazó así mismo de las rodillas, escondiendo su rostro. Sus sollozos se habían vuelto audibles.

-Soy un estúpido, no puedo regresar al pasado para resarcir el daño que me he hecho.


	7. No puedo amarte

**Capítulo 6**

**_No puedo amarte_**

Miró por la ventana encantada de su despacho. Afuera estaba nevando y los copos de nieve iban pintando de blanco las calles de la ciudad.

-Voy a divorciarme...

Soltó al aire; sin embargo, la persona que se encontraba detrás de él escupió el café que traía en la boca.

-¡Qué! ¡Estás bromeando!

Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Desde cuándo ese pensamiento había estado rondando la cabeza del moreno?

-¿Por qué quieres divorciarte? –entrecerró los ojos.

-No de Ginny, Ron –rodó los ojos-, sino del trabajo.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –sonrió- ¿Unas largas vacaciones?

Potter sonrió, sintiéndose culpable; de verdad había tenido en el pensamiento el ímpetu de dejar a Ginny, pero aún la amaba y el solo imaginar su vida sin ella le era difícil.

-Suena grandioso –sonrió con felicidad-, sólo Ginny y yo, en una paradisiaca playa del Caribe, con sólo el mar y la arena a nuestros pies.

-Sí, suena genial –el pelirrojo tomó los papeles que le había llevado al moreno para que los firmara-, espero que les vaya muy bien.

-Gracias.

Harry escuchó cuando se cerró la puerta, sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior. No había visto a Malfoy, algo que agradecía, pero no estaba seguro qué le diría la próxima vez que se encontraban. ¿Le diría a alguien de lo que una vez tuvieron? Amantes de ocasión, la palabra correcta para definir su relación.

Malfoy había sido un instrumento para escapar de la realidad, pero nunca llegó a pensar que quizá él podría utilizar aquello para lastimarlo y alejarlo para siempre de Ginny.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante...

Pronunció quedamente, sorprendiéndose al ver frente a él al rubio.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? –sonrió aristocráticamente, como Malfoy le enseñó a hacer.

-No es un gusto para mí estar aquí, Potter –entrecerró los ojos, al momento en que cerraba la puerta tras de sí-; necesito que firmes unos papeles para mí, ya que eres el jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

El rubio ni siquiera se sentó, tan sólo le pasó una carpeta repleta de papeles.

De pronto, el silencio se volvió pesado, hasta que Malfoy tomó entre sus manos un volante, en el cual se vislumbraba la imagen de una bonita playa.

-Así que San Potter se irá de vacaciones al lado de su amada esposa... –dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué? –sonrió de lado- ¿Estás celoso?

-En tus sueños, Potter.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Harry terminó de rasgar en el papel.

-¿Es todo? –el moreno entrecerró los ojos- Puedes irte ahora.

Malfoy dio la media vuelta después de tomar los papeles, pero no se movió, por lo que una gran duda surgió en la mente del moreno.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más, Malfoy?

-Antes de irme... ¿podría besarte?

Aquella pregunta descolocó tanto a Harry que no pudo reaccionar cuando el rubio se abalanzó sobre él y besó con rabia sus labios.

-¡Suéltame, maldito desgraciado!

Buscó entre sus ropas su varita, sin saber en dónde se encontraba, de pronto su mente se había quedado en blanco. Malfoy le abrió con fuerza la camisa, rompiendo los botones en el proceso.

-_Flipendo._

Aquel hechizo, que hizo que Malfoy se detuviera y cayera sobre su cuerpo, los sorprendió a ambos; sin embargo, sus rostros no mostraban tanta confusión, como la persona que había lanzado el conjuro.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Ronald Weasley apretó con furia su varita, mirando con gran odio hacia el rubio.

-Lo siento, yo... –Malfoy se levantó, acomodando su cabello y su ropa.

-Una disculpa no te salvará... –Weasley se acercó a donde estaba su mejor amigo-... ¿qué le estabas haciendo a Harry?

-Está bien, Ron... –el moreno lo detuvo al tomarse de su brazo-... Draco y yo éramos amigos, pero él confundió nuestra amistad, ¿no es así, Draco?

El tono que empleó fue más amenazante de lo que había querido aparentar.

-Así es... –pronunció quedamente el rubio-... y ya que nuestra "amistad" –susurró con sarcasmo- se termina aquí, entonces me retiro. Que te vaya muy bien, Potter –sonrió de lado-, hasta nunca.

Malfoy salió, topándose en la puerta a Hermione Weasley, quien le miró algo molesta.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –la primera en hablar fue Hermione.

-Tuvimos una pelea y él me gastó una broma, es todo –antes de que alguien le pudiera replicar, sonrió, encontrando su varita entre su saco y acomodando su cabello y su ropa-. No se preocupen, ésta es la última ocasión en que nos veremos.

-Yo me encargaré de que así sea –dijeron al unísono los dos Weasley.

Harry aún sentía su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho. ¿Acaso ese había sido un beso de despedida? Algo le hizo sentirse incómodo, pues había sentido furia y pasión en aquel contacto.

-_Qué estúpido_ –pensó-_, Malfoy nunca sentiría nada por nadie._


	8. Quiero estar contigo

**Capítulo 7**

**_Quiero estar contigo_**

Dos meses... abrió los ojos, tan sólo para ver el techo de su cama y ver dormir a su esposa a su lado. Que bajo había caído, llegar a casa a dormir, en vez de estar buscando a alguien con quién pasar el rato. Pero aún dolía el sólo evocarlo en su mente.

Se habían alejado a tal punto en que ni siquiera se hablaban, no se miraban, no existían el uno para el otro, y ahora, con su estupidez de la mañana, estaba claro que jamás volverían a dirigirse la palabra. Después del altercado de la oficina y del imperante tono de los dos tortolitos Weasley –refiriéndose a Hermione y Ronald-, decidió mejor no acercarse a la oficina de Harry, por medio a las represalias que le podrían ocasionar.

No supo qué lo había movido para realizar aquel acto estúpido, tan sólo recordaba la creciente necesidad de besar esos labios, porque algo en su interior le hacía sentir que sería la última vez en que podría tenerle. Si hubiera sabido en el hotel aquella noche, que sería la última vez que lo tendría, no lo hubiera dejado escapar y habría disfrutado el último momento.

Sonrió, mirando el dosel de su cama y su techo. Se sentía solo, demasiado solo. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para intentar calmar el dolor que sentía. Llorar por el amor perdido era estúpido y algo que siempre se negaría a sí mismo. Embriagarse hasta el punto de perder la razón era inconcebible para un Malfoy, pero encerrarse en sí mismo estaba permitido, algo que su padre le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, hasta que el aleteo de una lechuza le trajo a la realidad. Quiso ignorarla para poder descansar, pero fue imposible, por lo que se incorporó y fue a atender a aquel pajarraco que no dejaba de hacer bullicio.

Abrió la ventana, dejando pasar a esa ave, la cual reconoció inmediatamente. Tuvo el impulso, al verla, de echarla de su casa, pero sabía que el carácter de esa lechuza era igual al de su dueño.

-¿Qué quiere ese estúpido?

Bufó por lo bajo, abriendo el pergamino.

_Quiero verte._

Aquellas palabras resonaron bajito, poniéndolo nervioso. Conocía ese maldito hechizo y sabía que el sonido comenzaría a incrementarse a medida que los minutos fueran pasando, hasta escucharse por toda la mansión.

Antes de que Astoria se despertara, tomó una de sus túnicas y su varita, encaminándose a la chimenea. No era necesario que le dijera en dónde se verían, era lógico.

Apareció frente a aquel bar de ese hotel muggle, olvidándose de la ropa que llevaba, deteniéndose en seco cuando vio dentro la figura de una hermosa mujer de cabello pelirrojo, acompañando a Potter, quien sonreía felizmente.

-Así que es verdad que ustedes dos eran amigos.

La voz de un hombre sonó a su espalda. Volteó con suavidad hacia su derecha, encontrándose con un rostro pecoso enmarcado en un cabello pelirrojo.

-¿Es una broma de mal gusto, Weasley? –entrecerró los ojos, sumamente molesto.

-Lo mismo te pregunto –le amenazó con su varita-, ésta mañana casi violas a Harry.

-Sólo le robé un beso, imbécil –dio media vuelta.

-Harry me platicó sobre varios hechizos que ambos hicieron para comunicarse, diciéndome que después de lo que pasó ésta mañana no quiere volver a verte, así que te he llamado para informártelo y como podrás ver, él está muy bien acompañado ahora.

-¿Qué más da, comadreja? –hizo una mueca- Quizá fuimos algo cercano a amigos, pero no amigos propiamente hablando.

-Tú le tiras a todo lo que se mueve, Malfoy –se acercó peligrosamente al otro, amenazándole con su varita-, pero Harry nunca caerá en tus garras.

Se enfadó por el comentario, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de escupirle al pelirrojo en la cara las veces que había tenido relaciones sexuales con su mejor amigo, al cual catalogaba de inocente y puro, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué derecho tenía a decir eso cuando lo que él deseaba de Potter no era su cuerpo sino su corazón?

-Deja en paz a Harry, Malfoy, él tiene a quién querer y tú sólo le ocasionarás problemas.

Apretó los puños, dando la vuelta.

-No te preocupes, Weasley –sonrió de lado, antes de desaparecer-, ésta será la última vez que nos veremos.

Estaba fumando frente a la chimenea, mientras miraba la luz de las llamas iluminar débilmente aquel recinto. Estaba molesto, furioso, enfadado, decepcionado... Sí, estaba decepcionado de todo. ¿Qué sentido tenía ya continuar en el ministerio? ¿Soportaría el ver a Potter a los ojos ahora?

Aquel pensamiento ocasionó que le doliera el estómago y una gran furia le acometiera.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era olvidar y dejar todo atrás, después de todo no había sido criado para sufrir por un amor no correspondido, ni mucho menos suplicar. Él había sido criado para ser autosuficiente y no necesitar de nadie para vivir. Sí, olvidaría el amor que una vez tuvo; olvidaría aquel cuerpo tan afín al suyo y los labios carnosos que una vez le besaron.

No se había percatado del vino que había caído de la copa que tenía en la mano izquierda, ni mucho menos del revoltijo que había causado, tan sólo se mordió los labios cuando sintió los ojos acuosos. Lanzó la copa hacia la chimenea, escuchando cómo el cristal se rompía en pedazos.

-No, tú no debes llorar, ni amar, ni perdonar... eres un Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Sonrió, sintiéndose aún más herido. Qué molesto, desconcertante y doloroso era amar.


	9. Quiero decirte

**Capítulo 8**

**_Quiero decirte..._**

_-¿Estás loco? ¿Con una Weasley?_

_El primero en soltar en furia fue su abuelo._

_-Mil veces preferible que mencionaras a Potter que a Weasley._

_Lucius Malfoy se mantuvo aparentemente tranquilo, hasta que volteó a ver a su hijo._

_-Tú tienes la culpa, Draco, no le has dado buenos ejemplos._

_Su padre sólo rodó los ojos, volteando hacia otro lugar._

_-¿Qué clase de maldición tengo qué pagar yo, con un hijo y un nieto como ustedes? Siempre fui fiel a mi señor en lo que pude, siempre he sido fiel a mi familia y a mi hermosa esposa, pero ustedes..._

_Se preguntó porqué hablaba en plural. ¿Acaso su padre había hecho algo para molestar a su abuelo Lucius también?_

_-Draco, eres un mal ejemplo... ¿A dónde va a parar la familia Malfoy con ustedes?_

No había podido contactar a Albus desde la vez en que se había negado a ser su padrino en la boda.

Se acomodó las mancuernillas de platino con diamante que su padre le había regalado, mientras éste le arreglaba la corbata del traje con que se casaría.

-¿Estás seguro de que haces lo correcto? –preguntó Draco- Aún puedes huir.

Rodó los ojos, mientras se alisaba el atuendo. Ojalá dejara de hacer bromas de mal gusto, era molesto.

-Deja las bromas en éste momento, padre –entrecerró los ojos-, por favor no me hagas enojar en éste día tan especial.

Su padre sonrió, algo melancólico.

-Yo también quise siempre casarme enamorado, hijo –le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que por poco hace que pierda el equilibrio.

-Qué lástima que te hayas casado conmigo por interés, Draco.

La voz de su madre los sorprendió a ambos.

-Pero mi Scorpius se está casando por amor –sonrió-, como yo –entrecerró los ojos, haciendo sonreír con algo de condescendencia a su padre.

-Bueno, se va haciendo tarde para la boda –Draco arrastró consigo a su esposa-, nos vemos en el altar.

Los dos salieron, haciéndole sonreír levemente. Su padre no se había casado enamorado, aunque se notaba que apreciaba a su madre, por lo que se habían mantenido juntos para cubrir las apariencias, como siempre sucedía en la familia Malfoy, pero él se casaría completamente enamorado, o eso creía...

**_... que te amo_**

Se había enterado por azares del destino el día de la boda. No quería ir, no deseaba cometer una estupidez, pero al estar ahí, frente al recinto en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, se maldijo por hacerle caso a sus sentimientos.

Scorpius estaba bien como estaba y a pesar de haberse cumplido un año aproximadamente después de su separación, aún conservaba esos sentimientos que le quitaban el sueño y que le impedían ser feliz.

-Si se lo digo quizá...

Pensaba mientras miraba la entrada del lujoso hotel.

-... quizá olvide lo que yo siento, al escuchar su rechazo...

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho y se sentía sumamente ansioso, pero no podía vivir siempre con la esperanza aflorando dentro de su corazón por ser correspondido, necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo en su vida y buscar la felicidad al lado de otra persona. No tenía nada qué perder, después de todo ya no eran amigos cercanos, no le dolería su desprecio, no demasiado.

Se adentró en el recinto, observando las pinturas y los objetos de gran valor dentro del salón, hasta que vio cómo los padres de su mejor... ex mejor amigo, salían de una habitación... ¿la habitación del novio?

Tocó a la puerta, escuchando un _adelante_ desde dentro. Abrió despacio, como si sus nervios no lo quisieran traicionar y le instaran a que se marchara de ahí, como si no necesitara de algo que lo mantuviera cuerdo y con la templanza de acero. Se asomó, ocasionando que Scorpius sonriera de oreja a oreja.

-Por fin te decidiste a venir –se acercó a él.

Ojalá no lo hubiera visto, así no le remordería tanto la conciencia al pensar lo guapo que se veía en ese traje.

-¿Serás mi padrino, Al? –preguntó, sonriendo.

-Ya te dije que no puedo ser tu padrino –volteó hacia otro lugar, sintiendo que le faltaba aire en sus pulmones.

-Sí, pero no me diste una razón del por qué.

Apretó los puños, sintiéndose desesperado. ¿Por qué le hacía caso a su corazón? ¿Por qué se dejaba guiar por su estupidez y por su amor...? Nuevamente al pensar aquellas palabras se le oprimió el pecho.

-Siempre... –su voz sonó como un susurro, mientras su rostro se ponía rojo-... yo siempre te... yo siempre te he amado, Scorpius, por eso no puedo sonreír y fingir que está bien que te cases con Rose.

Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto es una broma, Al? –sonrió, aunque no muy convencido.

-Yo era quien te mandaba esos versos.

-¡No es verdad! –lo tomó por los hombros, muy enfadado- ¡Esa era Rose!

-Confundiste mi papel con unas hojas que yo le regalé.

-¡No es verdad! –apretó con mayor fuerza sus hombros, lastimando la carne- ¡Por qué has venido a lastimarme de esa manera en éste día tan especial!

Lo soltó, mientras temblaba con rabia.

-¡Vete! –le dio la espalda- ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!

Sonrió con tristeza, dándose media vuelta, pero en el marco de la puerta se detuvo, volteando levemente a donde su mejor amigo se encontraba.

-Gracias...

Cerró la puerta, saliendo de ahí sin que nadie de su familia lo viera. No era propio de alguien de su naturaleza llorar, pero él lo tenía permitido, después de todo, ¿no era mitad Gryffindor y Slytherin?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos, y a pesar de la sonrisa que impregnaba sus bonitos labios, un fuerte dolor le acometía.

Siempre es difícil afrontar la realidad, más cuando entregas tu alma y tu corazón enteros a un sueño.


	10. Remolino de incertidumbre

**Capítulo 9**

**_Remolino de incertidumbre_**

Eso era lo que sentía mientras esperaba a que Rose hiciera su entrada triunfal. Qué raros eran los muggles, hacer una boda a la usanza de ellos era muy complicado, no como la de los magos, que se efectuaban única y exclusivamente ante el Oficial del Registro Civil Mágico, sin tanta algarabía.

Todos se veían contentos, pero él no podía concentrarse.

-Lo siento... –Hermione apareció por otra puerta-... pero esto demorará unos quince minutos más.

Cuando ella desapareció quiso sonreír, pero le fue imposible.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Scorpius?

La voz de su padre le hizo trastabillar y negó suavemente.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Asintió, siendo arrastrado por Draco Malfoy a la habitación en la cual él había estado arreglándose para ese gran momento.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, pequeño?

El tono con el que su padre le habló le recordó a cuando era niño. Aquel hombre que tenía enfrente nunca había cambiado; aun a pesar de ser un hombre estricto y algo mandón, era muy paciente con él y amoroso, como su propio abuelo había sido en su niñez con él.

-Albus acaba de venir y me soltó que él es de quien realmente estuve enamorado todos estos años.

Dijo las palabras como si no sintiera nada, aún y cundo le desgarraron por dentro.

-Explícate –entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... la razón por la que salí con Rose fue porque alguien me mandaba cartas de amor y descubrí un día aquel extraño papel en su poder, pero...

-¿Supusiste siempre que era ella? –elevó su ceja derecha.

-Sí.

-¿Sin siquiera investigarlo?

Una extraña melodía le hizo saber que Rose iba por fin a salir, por lo que volvió a sentir latir su corazón con fuerza.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –la voz de su padre lo hizo detenerse en seco cuando se dirigía a la puerta.

No le respondió, tan sólo salió de ahí.

-_... yo siempre te he amado, Scorpius, por eso no puedo sonreír y fingir que está bien que te cases con Rose._

El recuerdo de aquellas palabras lo volvió a descolocar tanto como cuando las escuchó. ¿Por qué jugaba con sus sentimientos de esa manera cuando él amaba tanto a...?

Se colocó cerca del altar, mirando a su hermosa prometida caminando hacia él, sonriendo con felicidad.

_-... no puedo sonreír y fingir que está bien..._

-Estamos aquí presentes...

La voz del Oficial del Registro Civil Mágico lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-... para unir en matrimonio a éstas dos personas que han decidido convivir el uno al lado del otro.

¡Con los mil demonios! ¿Qué carajo le pasó a Albus para que se burlara así de sus sentimientos por Rose?

-El matrimonio es una unión, es una convivencia entre dos, ambos saben las cargas jurídicas y morales que conlleva...

¿Y si verdaderamente era él quien...? Un nudo se formó en su garganta al darse cuenta que cuando encontró aquel papel las cartas dejaron de aparecer y nunca le había preguntado a Rose. Su padre tenía razón, él nunca se cercioró de aquellos hechos.

-Rose... –apretó los puños mientras susurraba aquellas palabras-... ¿Cuándo nos encontramos en la biblioteca la primera vez... aquel papel que era tuyo... alguien más te lo había obsequiado?

-¿El papel? –preguntó, algo sorprendida- Al me lo había regalado porque soy tan distraída que me olvidé el mío –rió un poco.

Sintió de pronto que el piso se abría bajo sus pies. ¿Cómo había dicho?

-Entonces, Scorpius Malfoy, estamos ansiosos por escuchar tus votos.

Sus labios temblaron. De repente, todo en lo que había creído se había desmoronado sin que pudiera impedirlo. ¿Con qué derecho se creía Albus para destruir su realidad?

Quiso abrir sus labios, pero estos se negaban a pronunciar palabra alguna. Su corazón palpitaba y dolía, demasiado. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Realmente no se estaba precipitando?


	11. Sin ti

**Capítulo 10**

**_Sin ti_**

Estaba mirando por la ventana, observando la ciudad, sin hacer ningún sonido. Era la primera vez que le recordaba, desde hacía un tiempo. Dos años habían pasado desde su separación y, para su pesar, fue en el momento del clímax anterior, que estuvo a punto de susurrar su nombre.

Se habían ignorado a tal punto que ni siquiera se miraban, no entablaban ni siquiera una relación laboral. ¿Por qué lo había recordado precisamente en ese instante?

-¿Sucede algo, amor?

La voz de Ginny lo sobresaltó. Volteó a verla con tranquilidad, impregnando en sus labios, una suave sonrisa.

-No es nada, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Últimamente has estado un poco meditabundo y te ves preocupado por algo.

Como si una fuerte onda eléctrica le hubiera atravesado, recordó una escena que se había producido justo en esa habitación.

_-¿Sucede algo, Draco?_

_Malfoy se sorprendió por la pregunta, volteándole a ver._

_-Me preguntaba unas cosas, Harry, es todo._

Se quedó callado por unos instantes, volteando a ver la ventana. ¿En qué estaba pensando en aquella ocasión Draco Malfoy?

-Ven a dormir conmigo, Harry –ella levantó las cobijas, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo.

-Sólo dormir, estoy acabado físicamente –se levantó de la silla, sentándose en la orilla de la cama-. Ginny...

-¿Mmm...?

-¿Tú me amas?

-Claro que sí, amor –sonrió, besando la espalda del moreno-, te amo.

Correspondió al gesto, pero no por amor, sino por remordimiento. ¿Por qué llevaba ahí a Ginny, teniendo la casa sola ahora para los dos?

_-Te dije que no podrías..._

Las palabras de Draco saltaron en su mente, ocasionándole un terrible desasosiego.

-_No voy acostándome con cualquiera..._

Se recostó en la cama, besando la frente de su esposa, la cual enredó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Tan diferentes eran él y ella, como una gota de agua y otra de aceite. ¿Por qué lo había recordado? Él, al igual que Malfoy, no mezcló sentimientos en su banal relación. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía culpable?

_-Nosotros nunca tuvimos nada, por eso no puedes terminar algo que nunca empezó._

Esas palabras habían calmado a su culpa, pero no así a su corazón. Mancilló su cuerpo al permitirle a un hombre entrar en él, pero... él nunca le había hecho daño, nunca...

Albert y Marianne, el barman y la mesera de aquel hotel, se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron entrar con ella y, a pesar de haber querido preguntar por el rubio, se abstuvieron.

Ya de eso habían pasado casi dos años. Dos años de no verlo, ni siquiera de escucharle insultarlo, de sentir su aliento chocar contra su piel, de sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? –apretó los puños- ¿Por qué te extraño?

Susurró débilmente; sin embargo, no se percató de que su esposa aún seguía despierta.

**_Sin ti_**

Masculló por lo bajo cuando Hermione Weasley entró en su oficina con gran estrépito. Había gran conmoción en el mundo mágico porque Ginny Potter había declarado en una entrevista en la revista "Corazón de Bruja" que su esposo susurraba otro nombre que no era el de ella mientras dormía.

-¡Tú, maldita sabandija huronesca!

El gracioso movimiento que hizo su rostro le causó algo de risa; no obstante, la disimuló, mientras observaba cómo la bruja lo apuntaba con su varita.

-¡Qué le hiciste a Harry! ¡Esto debe ser obra tuya!

Rodó los ojos, devolviendo su vista hacia el documento que estaba leyendo antes de aquel tumulto. La castaña, enfadada por su indiferencia, le arrebató aquel pergamino y le fulminó con la mirada.

-En primer lugar, Weasley –extendió su mano para que ella le devolviera el papel-, agradecería que me explicaras qué ha sucedido para que me acuses de algo de lo que tengo desconocimiento.

-Pues mira esto... –le dio a regañadientes la revista-... seguramente tú y él...

Rió un poco. Aquello sonaba algo irrisorio. Potter y él habían terminado hacía mucho.

-Me causa gracia esto –sonrió de lado-, de hecho, estoy revisando un tratado internacional con Francia y no tengo tiempo de estar distrayéndome con estúpidas confesiones de esa odiosa mujer.

-¿Aún estás tras Harry? –entrecerró los ojos.

Cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

-No quiero andar con alguien que haya salido con una Weasley antes, ni con un Weasley, en su defecto –resopló, falsamente indignado-; además, él y yo ni siquiera nos hemos visto en más de un año, mucho menos hablado. Quizá Potter se encontró una amante, o algo semejante. Lo único que él y yo compartimos fue ese beso, así que deja de crear castillos en el aire sobre una supuesta relación entre nosotros.

Ella le entregó el pergamino, arrebatándole en ésta ocasión, la revista; después salió de ahí.

Se quedó mirando la puerta, sonriendo al instante en que cayó en la cuenta de que Potter había vuelto a engañar a su esposa.


	12. Mi terquedad

**Capítulo 11**

**_Mi terquedad_**

Albus mascaba una goma de mascar sabor a menta, mientras leía un pergamino enviado por Lily, contándole sobre la increíble revelación de su madre. Su hermana parecía realmente indignada por sus palabras, puesto que ella fue la primera que engañó a su padre y él, como buen caballero, había continuado adelante, sin haber revelado ese secreto.

Hizo una bomba que tronó tan fuerte, que llamó la atención de la persona que dormía en su cama.

-¿Por qué no dejas de mascar ese estúpido chicle?

Sonrió débilmente, mirando la carta en sus manos.

-Mi madre acaba de declarar en una entrevista que mi padre susurra el nombre de otra persona mientras duerme.

-Qué fuertes confesiones –rió un poco-. Pensé que tu padre estaba sumamente enamorado de tu madre.

-Quizá encontró a una persona que sí lo valoró.

La otra persona rió un poco, mientras se acurrucaba en la cama.

-¿Cómo tú encontraste, Albus?

Trató de sonreír, pero fue en vano.

-Buenas noches.

Fue lo único que Al dijo, tratando de olvidar el dolor que sintió al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Leía el periódico _"El Profeta"_ cuando su padre apareció, realmente indignado.

-¿Has leído la noticia? –entrecerró los ojos- Malfoy se postula para ministro de magia.

Sonrió con algo de condescendencia.

-Bueno, eso no es lo importante –dejó de lado el periódico que su hijo estaba leyendo-, ¿cuándo invitarás a tu novio a cenar a la casa? Tu madre se muere por conocerlo –sonrió con condescendencia.

-No lo sé, papá –sonrió con suavidad, dándole un sorbo a su café acaramelado-, le preguntaré después.

-No sé por qué tanto misticismo con eso –entrecerró los ojos-, después de todo, sino fuera por la indiscreción de tu hermana nunca nos hubiéramos enterado que te gustaban los chicos –hizo una pausa-. ¿También te gustan las mujeres?

-¿Has venido aquí por algo en particular? –no quiso sonar grosero, pero realmente le enfadó la pregunta de su padre.

-Sólo quería decirte que tu madre quiere conocerlo.

-¿Y tú, papá? ¿También quieres conocerlo?

Un gran silencio se impuso, algo que le ocasionó un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Sonrió, sintiéndose abatido. Ojalá supiera lo que para él significaba ese silencio terriblemente aterrador al que le había intentado huir por tantos años.

-Está bien, lo entiendo –se levantó de su asiento-. Voy a ir con James hoy a comprar una nueva escoba. Me marcho –volteó hacia atrás, antes de salir-. Perdóname por ser el único anormal de tus hijos, padre, pero al menos yo lo admití, no como tú.

La expresión que surcó el rostro de Harry fue de extrema sorpresa. Su tez se volvió completamente blanca, casi como del color de una hoja de papel.

-¿Cómo yo? –Harry tartamudeó un poco sin querer.

-Antes de que culpes al señor Malfoy, ¿por qué no te pones a pensar primero que fuiste tú el que lo llevó a la casa? Después de todo, él no quería causarte problemas.

-¿Tú nos viste? –quiso detener a su hijo, pero Albus caminó con rapidez por el pasillo.

Era obvio que los había visto, pero no había querido recriminarle su falta de cuidado, sino el dolor que le había causado el saber que su padre lo repudiaba por amar a un chico.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo una imperiosa necesidad de golpear una pared para dejar escapar su furia.

-¿Ha pasado algo para que te encuentres así, Al?

La voz de su novio lo sorprendió, pero después negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba preguntándome por qué mi padre no quiere conocerte.

Él sonrió y después rió a carcajadas.

-¿Querer conocerme? Me desollará vivo. ¿Acaso planeas eso?

-No, pero me gustaría que siquiera aceptara mis sentimientos por ti –volvió a apretar los puños.

-No hagas corajes –lo abrazó con delicadeza-, seguramente los entenderá algún día.

-Gracias, por eso te amo.

-Lo sé –sonrió-, soy genial, ¿verdad?

-Y muy modesto –rodó los ojos.

Sin embargo, no pudo sostener la sonrisa que había impregnado sus labios, puesto que aquello le recordó el espeluznante pasado que continuaba cargando sobre él.

-¿Por qué sigo enamorado de ti?

Se preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo?

Su acompañante lo sacó de su letargo.

-No –sonrió con falsa alegría-. James nos está esperando en el callejón Diagon, vamos.


	13. Suelta mi mano

**Capítulo 12**

**_Suelta mi Mano_**

Dio un sorbo a su café expreso, mientras revisaba las encuestas en el periódico El Profeta. Contrario a los malos augurios de su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini, iba encabezando las encuestas por un diez por ciento arriba. Había desempeñado un papel impecable como jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, así que con el tiempo se ganó el cariño y respeto de muchos dentro del ministerio y fuera de éste.

Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta a la página, alguien tocó a su puerta. Algo molesto susurró un "pase" para permitirle a aquel que le estaba llamando, entrara a su oficina.

Un atractivo hombre rubio, ligeramente más alto que él, entró al lugar. Escuchó cómo su secretaria había suspirado, quizá demasiado embelesada –para su gusto-, por alguien que no valía la pena.

-Al tiene novio.

Su hijo entró con enfado y se sentó frente a él.

-Ajá, ¿y?

Preguntó, algo molesto por la interrupción, decidiendo ignorar a su primogénito, quien seguramente comenzaría a parlotear de cosas sin sentido. Los Potter habían dejado de ser importantes en su vida, habían pasado al último plano de su existencia, sobre todo la cabeza de su familia.

-¿Cómo que "y"? –Scorpius se cruzó de brazos- ¿No se suponía que él me...?

-A ver... –dejó de lado su periódico-... dejaste en ridículo a Rose Weasley al marcharte en la boda y decirle que no era ella a quien amabas, pero nunca le dijiste nada a Potter y sólo te acuestas con él.

-Bueno –hizo un mohín-, sí somos amigos con derechos, pero debió de haber respetado eso y...

-¿Entonces sólo querías cogértelo? –ni siquiera se inmutó al decir aquellas palabras tan impropias- Disculpa la palabra, pero a eso me suena.

-Yo quería... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... enamorarme de él.

-Pues lo hiciste de la forma equivocada –rodó los ojos-, además no te resultará nada enamorarte de un Potter, son estúpidos, inseguros, insensibles y unos imbéciles.

Scorpius le miró, algo sorprendido por sus palabras.

-¿Hay algo de lo que debas platicarme? –elevó la ceja derecha, un gesto que él mismo tenía- ¿Quizá tuviste un amorío con Harry Potter?

¿Por qué sacaba a relucir ese tema cuando ya había sido enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente?

-¿De dónde has sacado semejantes conjeturas, Scorpius? –le restó importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, por la expresión que surca tu rostro de que hubiera sido mejor que me pusiera a parlotear de estupideces o que te dijera que no continuaría con la línea Malfoy, no sé por qué pensé eso –dijo con sarcasmo.

Maldito fuera el día en que tuvo a ese crío tan sisañoso, molesto y sagaz.

-¿Has terminado con tus estúpidas deduccio...? –sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando una lechuza golpeó a su ventana.

Si corazón latió con fuerza, sabiendo que si no le abría y contestaba aquel mensaje, aquella voz comenzaría a resonar por todo el ministerio.

-¡Maldita sea! –abrió la ventana- ¡Lárgate, Scor...!

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que había previsto, la voz sonó más fuerte que un susurro, lo suficiente como para que su hijo abriera los ojos con sorpresa, demasiado entretenido con la información que acababa de obtener.

-No... –el chico dijo con incredulidad y después sonrió traviesamente-... ¿de verdad saliste con él?

A regañadientes, tomó el pergamino con demasiada rapidez, molestando también al ave, la cual estuvo a punto de picotearle la mano; después, salió por la puerta, buscando con desesperación el elevador para salir de ahí, sintiendo, muy a su pesar, latir su corazón con cierta esperanza, con un poco de anhelo. Se odio por eso, puesto que había pasado noches enteras sin dormir, mirando el techo de la habitación, o del dosel de la cama, o incluso el cielo estrellado, en busca de consuelo. ¿Por qué acudía a su llamado? No quería ensuciar su nombre, no quería que nadie supiera lo que tuvieron, pero...

Pronto llegó al elevador, respirando con tranquilidad al verlo vacío. Abrió el pergamino y la voz sonó como si él estuviera cerca.

_"Perdón que te moleste, pero necesito que vengas urgentemente al lugar de siempre. Quisiera ofrecerte una disculpa anticipada por lo que pueda ocurrir."_

Algo confuso con esas palabras, salió del ministerio, desapareciendo. Segundos después apareció frente aquel hotel muggle, entre una calle que era poco transitada. Estaba nevando. Finos copos de nieve iban pintando todo de blanco. La ciudad parecía dormida, aún a pesar de no haberse ocultado el sol, puesto que el ocaso comenzaba a cernirse a penas sobre los edificios y las casas.

Cruzó la calle, siendo recibido por aquel característico olor a café que siempre tenía el lugar.

-Buenas noches, ¿pue...?

La chica que aún después de esos años seguía siendo la recepcionista, se asombró al verlo.

-Señor Malfoy –ella sonrió, mostrando una hilera de blancos y parejos dientes-, bienvenido.

-Es un honor que me recuerde, señorita –sonrió, adentrándose al establecimiento.

Pero contrario a lo que había imaginado, Potter no se encontraba solo.

-¡Entonces es verdad!

Ginebra Potter fue la que se levantó del asiento que años antes él ocupaba frente a la barra del establecimiento. Su pecho rebotó un poco, mientras sus largos cabellos pelirrojos quedaron opacados por el color que estaba tomando su rostro. Se veía demasiado enojada, pero no podía comprender por qué había tomado esa actitud.

-¡Te acostaste con Malfoy!

Se sintió observado por todos, molestándose con el moreno, el cual únicamente bajó la cabeza. Albert, el barman, dejó escapar un suspiro, señalándole a la recepcionista que llamara a seguridad por si algo ocurría.

-¡Malfoy, sucia sabandija pervertidora...!

Cansado, interrumpió las palabras de la mujer.

_"Él fue quien me buscó primero, Potter"_ esas fueron las palabras que se formularon en su mente, pero resistió ante todo de pronunciarlas.

-Eso fue una pequeña aventura, Potter –sintió, al decir aquello, como si se hubiese tragado un litro de su propia sangre-, tanto para él como para mí. Digo –sonrió de lado-, si tú lo engañaste, él también podía.

-¡Es diferente! –su cuerpo temblaba- ¡Yo no lo engañé con alguien de mi mismo sexo!

-¿Diferente en qué sentido? –volteó a ver al moreno, el cual dejó escapar un suspiro- No tiene ninguna diferencia, Potter –entrecerró los ojos- Tú lo engañaste primero. Nunca supe qué quería él de mí, pero seguramente era que te enteraras que él podía engañarte también, incluso con alguien de la peor calaña como yo, ¿no es cierto? –las palabras las pronunció más para Harry que para ella.

Ginebra dejó de temblar. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas, mientras volteaba a verlos ambos.

-Qué bajo caíste, Harry... acostarte con Malfoy, con Draco Malfoy.

-Lo siento, Ginny –el moreno volteó a verla-, de verdad lo siento, pero ya no...

-¡No puedes engañarme! –ella abofeteó fuertemente a su esposo- ¡Sé que cuando estamos juntos piensas en él, lo recuerdas! Dejé esa relación para poder estar contigo, me arrepentí enormemente al ver que te estaba haciendo daño, pero esto no puedo perdonártelo, porque yo no puedo darte lo que Malfoy te da.

-Perdóname, Ginny –Potter cerró los ojos, quizá deteniendo sus lágrimas-, no quería... si yo hubiera sabido... no pensé cuando hice eso.

-¡Te odio, Harry! –soltó en llanto, mirando con resentimiento al rubio- ¡Y también a ti, Malfoy! Seguramente tú... –hipeó por unos instantes-... tú fuiste quien arrastró en todo esto a Harry. Tú fuiste quien lo llevó a esos extremos, buscando seguramente, aprovecharte de su estado de debilidad. Púdranse los dos.

Después, sin poder decir nada más, se marchó por la puerta.

-¿No irás a detenerla? –él habló, mirando al moreno- ¿No irás a desmentir esto?

-Ella se dio cuenta de lo nuestro –cerró los ojos-, lo siento. Era un acuerdo entre...

Sintió tanta rabia al escuchar aquella indiferencia.

-Gracias por hacer de mi vida un caos nuevamente, Harry James Potter –le dio un buen puñetazo en la quijada, provocando que el labio del moreno se rompiera y la sangre escapara por la herida-. Primero fuiste el mejor en quidditch, después quisiste ser mejor en pociones que yo, el afamado Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el mismo imbécil que siempre me arrebata lo que me interesa, lo que más he deseado –se dio la vuelta-. Hazme un favor... piérdete, no vuelvas a buscarme, por favor no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, nunca. Si me ves en la calle, no me mires, y si por alguna circunstancia tenemos qué vernos en el ministerio, manda a alguien más, no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco.

Salió de ahí, sintiendo su corazón romperse.

Había perdido el control, tanto de su vida, como de su razón. Aquel tonto siempre le quitaba la dignidad.

-Qué estúpido soy –se recargó en la pared de uno de los edificios que se encontraban en aquella solitaria calle, resbalando, hasta quedar sentado en el piso-, ¿por qué esperé que él...?

Ya había olvidado. Había dejado todo ese dolor, toda esa incertidumbre, en el pasado. No había vuelto a mirar atrás desde que se propuso terminar toda su relación con él. Pero aún le dolía, a pesar de haberlo querido negar.

-Adiós a mi carrera como ministro –sonrió con tristeza-, tú siempre tienes todo y yo nunca tengo nada. ¿Estás contento con eso Potter? ¡Tú siempre me robas todo!

Gritó, sintiéndose decepcionado. Algo frío comenzó a enfriarle las mejillas de pronto, un líquido salado que escapaba de sus ojos.

-Te odio, Potter... yo ya no puedo amarte, ya no debo amarte.


	14. No quería

**Capítulo 13**

**_No quería..._**

De verdad que no había querido herirlo. Todo se había salido de control cuando Ginny por fin pudo comprender el nombre que había estado formulando en sus sueños hacía unos años. Cuando lo encaró, no pudo negarlo, a pesar de haberlo querido.

Las cosas con ella estaban bien, demasiado bien. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

_-Llámalo_.

Fue lo que ella le había dicho. Sintió su corazón desbocarse, como si hubiese querido salirse de su pecho.

A regañadientes, lo mandó llamar, esperando, con muchas ansias, que Draco sólo lo tomara a loco, pero...

-Soy una maldita, sucia y vil rata –masculló, enterrándose en su lugar.

Ginny reaccionó justo como había imaginado. En esos instantes, todos los del ministerio lo sabían, sus hijos, sus suegros, sus cuñados, y el peor de todos: Lucius Malfoy, quien había asistido hacía unos instantes a reclamarle por su falta de cerebro y voluntad, puesto que su hijo se había esforzado para que nadie se enterara de aquella estupidez cometida de su parte al salir con él.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

Aquella voz de mujer lo sorprendió, haciéndole sonreír levemente.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer.

-No lo digo por ti y por Ginny –Hermione se cruzó de brazos-, sino por Malfoy. Tú fuiste quien lo buscó primero, debes de enfrentarlo y de resarcir el daño que en estos momentos le estás produciendo a su imagen pública.

-No había querido...

-Y él tampoco había querido salir contigo, ¿verdad? –entrecerró los ojos- Acabo de encontrarme a Lucius Malfoy afuera, muy enojado y, para mi buena suerte, terminó contándomelo todo.

-Otro igual de imprudente que Ginny –rodó los ojos.

-¡Otro igual! –la bruja se ofendió- ¡Tú fuiste quien lo buscó, en primer lugar!

-Quería...

-Sólo buscabas una excusa para escapar de la realidad de que ella te engañaba, ¿no es así? –apretó los puños- ¿No pensaste que le ibas a causar el mismo daño a Malfoy al enamorarse de ti?

Se rió, al imaginar aquello.

-Malfoy no... –sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró al instante.

-Malfoy se enamoró de ti –sus puños temblaron-, era obvio. Cuando él te besó en aquella ocasión, se notaba demasiado desesperado.

-Él dijo que nunca tuvimos nada –se levantó de su asiento, golpeando el escritorio. Varias hojas cayeron, hasta tocar el frío suelo-. ¡Él dijo que...!

Hermione no había podido evitar darle una cachetada a su mejor amigo. Tenía los ojos acuosos, sin poder comprender el por qué de la reacción.

-Pensé que eras otra clase de persona, Harry –ella se dio la vuelta-, no un estúpido sin sentimientos.

Harry se quedó pasmado. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en eso? Malfoy nunca se lo había...

-_Te amo..._

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, como un recuerdo.

-Pensé... –sus ojos se abrieron como platos-... pensé que era un sueño.

**_... seguir amándote..._**

Tanto tiempo amando a una persona que no sabía qué quería de él. Tanto tiempo añorando un abrazo y un beso.

_-Quiero intentar amarte a ti, no a un sueño ni a una ilusión_.

Esas palabras, después de dos años, aún le dolían, debido a que para el otro habían dejado de significar algo.

_-¿Estás seguro? –su voz sonó indecisa- No soy una mujer._

_-No, pero eres tú la persona a la que amo, ¿no es así? _

La persona que amaba...

-Ya no voy a acostarme contigo...

Pronunció. La persona que se encontraba frente a él en ese establecimiento, le miró, algo sorprendido.

-¿Es verdad que tienes un novio?

Se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Sí, por eso ya no me acostaré contigo, Scorpius.

Por fin lo había dicho. El rubio le miró detenidamente, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Entonces es por eso que has estado tan meditabundo –Malfoy sonrió con algo de comprensión-. Bien, no puedo desearte más que felicidad, Albus. Espero que sea la persona que logre llenar todo el vacío que no pude llenar yo.

El rubio se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Perdón si causé mucho dolor en tu corazón.

Albus sintió mucho desasosiego, pero le ofreció la mano, sintiendo de pronto los ojos acuosos.

-Por favor, dile que te trate bien. Adiós, Al, ya no nos volveremos a ver.

Scorpius soltó su mano, dándose la vuelta para salir del establecimiento.

-Gracias por soportarme todo éste último año.

Se hundió en el asiento cuando el rubio salió por la puerta principal. Se estaba quitando un peso de encima.

**_... pero no puedo evitarlo._**

Salió de aquel lugar. Estaba nevando y los copos de nieve le recordaban a la lluvia. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no soltaron ni una sola lágrima. Estaba por demás llorar, él era muy fuerte, su padre lo había criado para que no llorara, al igual que su abuelo, pero no podía evitarlo, por más que intentó detener el llanto.

Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose los labios, causando un dolor para menguar otro que era más fuerte, más desesperante, más desgarrador.

_-Entonces, Scorpius Malfoy, estamos ansiosos por escuchar tus votos._

_Sus labios temblaron. De repente, todo en lo que había creído se había desmoronado sin que pudiera impedirlo. ¿Con qué derecho se creía Albus para destruir su realidad?_

_Quiso abrir sus labios, pero estos se negaban a pronunciar palabra alguna. Su corazón palpitaba y dolía, demasiado. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Realmente no se estaba precipitando?_

_-Rose Weasley, prometo..._

_No, no hacía lo correcto al engañarse de esa manera. Su mente era un caos. Si no amaba a Rose, no tenía sentido casarse con ella. ¿Pero y si la amaba?_

_-Lo siento, Rose..._

_Sus palabras escaparon sin que pudiera detenerlas._

_-... pero no es a ti a quien amo, no puedo amarte porque nunca fuiste tú la persona que me robó el corazón._

_La chica palideció y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. No había querido ocasionar eso, pero tampoco quería vivir en el engaño, engañándola a ella tampoco, ni a sí mismo. La chica comenzó a llorar, siendo consolada por sus padres, quienes voltearon a verle con enfado y recriminación._

_-Me hiciste perder muchos años de mi vida, Scorpius –Rose le miró con resentimiento-, esperé muchos años a una persona que no me amaba._

_-Lo siento –dejó escapar un suspiro-, pero es mejor dejar las cosas en claro ahora, Rose, no dentro de años, sino en éste momento. ¿Preferirías vivir en un engaño como el que yo he vivido?_

_-¿Entonces... –su voz se quebró-... a quien tú buscabas era al dueño de las hojas, no a mí?_

_Ella comenzó a reír con amargura._

_-Siempre tuve esa sospecha, pero como nunca preguntaste, yo..._

_Apretó los puños, mirando con dolor a la chica._

_-Lo siento de verdad, Rose. Espero que en la vida te vaya bien y que se te colme de bendiciones. Espero que encuentres a un hombre que llene los vacíos de tu corazón que yo nunca podré llenar._

-Los vacíos de la vida que no pude llenar en ninguno de los dos...

Volteó hacia arriba, mirando los copos de nieve caer.

-Los vacíos de la vida que no pude llenar en mí.


	15. Enamorarse

**Capítulo 14**

**_Enamorarse..._**

Fue lo más estúpido que había hecho, de verdad. Bien sabía que los Malfoy y los Potter jamás debían relacionarse, pero no le importaron todas las alertas en su cabeza y sucumbió al encanto de la lujuria y del deseo, permitiendo a aquel idiota, el apoderarse de su alma, de su corazón, de su vida.

Varios cuchichearon cuando lo vieron llegar al ministerio; sin embargo, al mirar hacia ellos, voltearon el rostro, aparentando continuar con sus trabajos.

¿Por qué su padre había ido a reclamarle a Potter? ¿Por qué había actuado como si él fuese una mujer frágil y desvalida? ¿Cómo si fuera una chiquilla estúpida que había caído ante las garras de un lobo feroz? Era más que claro que había sido al revés, aunque...

-Ya sabía yo que tanta insistencia era mala.

Dijo al aire, siendo escuchado por todos. Muchos levantaron el rostro, otros fingieron indiferencia.

Continuó el camino que se había predispuesto desde que se levantó y leyó la noticia de primera plana: _"Malfoy y Potter vivieron un tórrido romance, Ginny Weasley nos revela éste secreto desgarrador en su vida"_.

Vivieron, esa era la palabra correcta, y por tal razón, no veía por qué tanto alboroto, pero las palabras de esa mujer, al hacerlo ver el malo de la historia, como el que ocasionó que Potter la engañara, fueron la gota que derramó el vaso en su campaña política.

Pronto llegó a la oficina del jefe de aurores.

-Buenos días, Elizabetha, ¿cómo ha estado su día?

Aquella mujer de avanzada edad se sorprendió de escuchar su voz, así que se acomodó sus lentillas de media luna, sonriéndole después.

-Qué gusto volver a verle, señor Malfoy –ella sonrió, mostrando su hermosa dentadura blanca, aunque era obvio que a su edad eso sólo podría ser una postiza-, el señor Potter no está.

-No importa, Elizabetha, sólo venía a admirar su hermoso rostro ésta mañana.

La mujer sonrió, claramente divertida por el coqueteo.

-Siempre tan acertado, señor Malfoy –soltó una risilla.

-Sólo digo la verdad, Elizabetha –le guiñó un ojo-, seguramente fue un forrazo de mujer en su juventud, puesto que aún ahora es hermosa.

-Ay, el favor que me hace –ella volvió a soltar otra risilla.

-¿A qué debo el que vengas tan temprano a coquetear con nuestra secretaria?

La voz de Harry los trajo a ambos a la realidad.

-Bueno, es obvio, ¿no, Potter?

Lanzó hacia el moreno un ejemplar del diario El Profeta, mostrándole la primera plana.

-¿Necesitas que te traiga también la revista Corazón de Bruja? ¿O quieres que te lo relate textualmente, Potter?

-No fue mi culpa –se defendió-, ella...

-¿Ella? –rodó los ojos- Siempre es ella. Tú eres el mártir y yo soy el lobo feroz que quería cogerme a caperucita roja, ¿no? ¿Por qué ella no sacó a la luz lo que hizo? Ah, seguramente porque no le conviene –se cruzó de brazos-. Ahora acabo de ser el primero en la lista de candidatos al más odiado en el mundo mágico.

Potter bajó la cabeza, quizá demasiado apenado, aunque no pudo descifrarlo.

-¿Tú me amabas?

Un momento, ¿qué había preguntado Potter?

-Éste no es el lugar para conversar sobre esto –dijo, mirando para todos lados, viendo cómo todos les observaban con demasiado interés.

-Contéstame, ¿sí o no? –el moreno entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué estás preguntando esto? –se horrorizó, aunque no lo externó lo suficiente.

-Tu padre me lo dijo. Me recriminó que por qué no mantuve mi boca cerrada, que lo más sensato para mí era callarme, por tu bien y también... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... bueno, no fue propiamente tu padre, sino Hermione. ¿Tú me amabas? ¿Tú sentiste algo por mí? ¿No habías dicho que no había sido importante en tu vida?

¿Por qué se había enamorado de un imbécil como ese?

-Harry, ¿podemos conversar esto en otro lugar?

Sintió cómo la sangre comenzaba a agolparse en su rostro.

-Por favor, Harry... vamos adentro de tu oficina.

-¡Que me digas, maldición!

Su corazón bombeaba con tanta fuerza que sentía cómo quería salir de su pecho. Seguramente ya tenía rojas las mejillas, así como el rostro.

-¡Está bien, sí, sí me enamoré de ti! ¡Estás contento!

Un momento, ¿eso lo había gritado? A juzgar por la expresión en el rostro del moreno, sí, lo había hecho; un sentimiento que únicamente descubrió su padre, un sentimiento que no había expresado completamente, ni siquiera a Blaise, su mejor amigo. ¿Dónde había quedado su dignidad?

Potter abrió los labios, pero no le dijo nada; estaba completamente anonadado, demasiado sorprendido. No lo culpaba, él fue el primero en manifestar que nunca habría sentimientos de por medio, que su relación se basaría únicamente en el sexo, en algo banal y carnal.

-¿Por qué no...?

-Lo iba a hacer... –se mordió los labios, pero ya había hablado, no había vuelta de hoja-... pero ese estúpido aparato muggle que siempre cargas contigo me interrumpió. Además –sonrió con algo de tristeza-, cuando lo había pensado detenidamente me dijiste que ya no querías nada conmigo. Mi orgullo actuó primero que mi razón, pero es cierto que nunca tuvimos nada, que no fuimos ni siquiera amantes. ¿Estás contento, Potter? Ya lo sabes...

Se dio la vuelta, negando con la cabeza.

-Por favor dile a esa mujer que ya no despotrique en mi contra.

Sentía un peso menos en su vida, por fin iba a poder continuar sin arrastrar la incertidumbre de saber si Potter le correspondería. Un momento...

Se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás.

-Maldición, no me dijo qué pensaba de eso, nunca me dio una respuesta.


	16. Una apuesta

**Capítulo 15**

**_Una apuesta_**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, bostezando en el proceso. La persona a su lado suspiró profundamente, mientras le daba la espalda. Un tatuaje con la forma de un ala de ángel fue lo primero que vio.

-John... tienes qué ir a trabajar.

-Mmm... –fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

-No seas haragán, tienes qué levantarte.

-Cinco minutos más... –masculló por lo bajo.

-Nada de cinco minutos, sino te despiertas ahora, se te hará tarde.

-¿Olvidas que soy mago?

-Igual yo, idiota –rodó los ojos-, levanta ya, antes de que te pateé el trasero.

El chico que le acompañaba se frotó los ojos, bostezando.

-Maldición, no es justo que me toque trabajar hoy. Malfoy es un hombre mandón y molesto.

Al escuchar el apellido se mordió suavemente los labios.

-Vamos, levántate ya, amor, o se te hará tarde en serio y ya te sentenció tu jefe, ¿no?

-Ya voy...

Aquel hombre se incorporó, mostrando un gran cuerpo moreno claro. Sus ojos azules y su ondulada cabellera castaña oscura, junto a los pectorales que tenía, harían desfallecer a cualquiera.

-Tengo deseos de darte una nalgada -Albus rió un poco, haciendo voltear al otro, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué mejor no te la doy yo a ti?

El moreno, volteó el cuerpo de Albus sobre la cama, dándole una leve nalgada.

-Ya suéltame, loco...

Al miró con algo de enfado simulado al otro, el cual besó con suavidad su nalga izquierda, abriéndolas, mientras sonreía al ver aquel pasaje contraerse.

-¡Qué haces, John! –el ojiverde gritó cuando sintió la lengua caliente del otro recorrer aquel punto- ¡Pervertido! ¡Se te hará tarde!

-No es verdad... –John sonrió, metiendo dos dedos en aquella cavidad que a regañadientes los recibió-... el reloj está adelantado dos horas.

-¡Eres un...! –su respiración se cortó cuando sintió la abrupta embestida de aquel sexo en el interior de su cuerpo- ¡No te vayas a mover, deja que me acostumbre!

No pudo evitar llorar.

-Lo siento, no quería lastimarte, Al.

John acarició suavemente su rostro, secando con su lengua las lágrimas que mojaron aquel bello rostro. Potter no dijo nada, tan sólo enterró su rostro entre las cobijas, recordando que Scorpius era mucho más gentil.

Apretó las sábanas, sintiendo algo de dolor cuando aquel chico comenzó a moverse. Ya no debía pensar en el rubio, puesto que era obvio que no sentía nada por él. Nunca le había dicho un "te quiero" ni una palabra de amor. Sólo se acostaba a su lado, quejándose de su falta de recato al mascar goma de mascar.

Maldición, lo extrañaba, quizá demasiado para su gusto.

Sintió la mano de John sobre su sexo, masajeándolo para llevarlo al clímax. Quería olvidar por un momento aquella voz en su interior que le pedía que se quedara con Scorpius, que su actual pareja no era ni la mínima parte de lo que era el rubio.

-Tengo qué irme, pequeño holgazán.

El moreno se separó, después de haber terminado, limpiando su interior con un hechizo.

-¿Vas a ir al ministerio?

-Sí, dentro de un rato –Albus sonrió, estirándose en la cama.

-El sexo en la mañana es genial.

-_El sexo en la mañana es tan agotador... –Scorpius soltó un bostezo-... mejor voy a dormir abrazado a ti._

_-No seas idiota –rió al ver la actitud infantil del otro-, tienes que ir al ministerio._

_-Pero quiero estar contigo –le dio un suave beso en los labios-, tú eres todo lo que necesito ahora._

-Que te vaya bien, John.

El moreno sonrió, encaminándose a la puerta.

-Nos vemos en la tarde, amado Albus.

Sólo rió cuando el otro se fue, mirando el vacío a su lado, imaginando al rubio dormir a su lado.

-Ojalá pudieras quedarte a mi lado, sin que tuviera miedo de que vas a volar de aquí.


	17. ¿Por qué volviste?

**Capítulo 16**

**_¿Por qué volviste?_**

Su hijo comía un tazón de avena, mientras se le notaba cansado. El chico miraba el periódico, dándole de repente, un sorbo al café negro que consumía a la par de la avena.

-En vez de estar aquí... –pronunció, dándole también una vuelta a la hoja del periódico que a su vez leía-... ¿por qué no vas a conseguirte una vida, Scorpius?

-Ya tengo una vida, padre, gracias –entrecerró los ojos.

Seis años habían pasado desde la vez en que había llegado llorando, diciéndole que Albus realmente no lo amaba, y que quizá nunca lo amaría.

-_¿Entonces por qué rompió todas mis ilusiones en esa ocasión, papá? –se afianzó con fuerza de sus brazos, enterrándose en su cuello- ¿Por qué me sacó de la maravillosa realidad que yo vivía si no se iba a quedar a mi lado, si no iba a amarme?_

Quiso decirle en esa ocasión que los Potter no valían nada, pero no quiso lastimar aún más sus sentimientos.

_-El corazón cambia, Scorpius –fueron sus propias palabras-, y algún día podrás continuar adelante, dejando las piedras que pesan en tu alma, para poder seguir con tu vida, para volver a amar._

Pero era muy difícil volver a amar, volver a confiar en alguien, él mismo lo sabía.

-Encerrarte en Hogwarts todo el año no te ayudará a encontrar a alguien...

-¡No quiero a nadie más, maldición! –golpeó con el puño cerrado la mesa, moviendo el plato y la taza que yacían ahí- ¡Entiéndelo por favor!

-Está bien –dejó escapar un suspiro-, haz lo que te venga en gana, pero deberías reconsiderar que no puedes esperar tanto tiempo a alguien.

-Mira quién lo dice –resopló-, ¿no esperaste al señor Potter durante años?

Esa víbora ponzoñosa de su hijo.

-No estoy esperando a Albus, padre –el chico dejó escapar un suspiro-, pero ya no puedo confiar en nadie más.

Esas noches en vela, ese dolor que él mismo sintió. Aún recordaba el llanto de su hijo, las mil y una veces que le contó lo ocurrido.

-Date otra oportunidad.

Colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hijo, antes de salir del comedor.

Llegó al ministerio más temprano de lo usual. Caminó hasta el elevador, topándose con Ronald Weasley, quien le saludó con un ademán de la cabeza, al igual que el otro sujeto que lo acompañaba.

-Buenos días, ministro Malfoy.

Aquella voz sarcástica lo molestó, pero la ignoró. Siempre sucedía eso cuando se topaban. Pronto se abrió la puerta del elevador, por lo que los tres entraron.

-¿Por qué tan temprano con los sarcasmos, Potter? –elevó la ceja derecha, mientras el moreno le sonreía.

-No es sarcasmo –sabía que estaba mintiendo-, sólo es una pena que no hayas podido ser ministro.

A su parecer, Ronald Weasley había palidecido por completo.

-Oh, interesante que lo señales, Potter –utilizó la voz más fría que tenía en su arsenal-, puesto que fue por tu estupidez que la gente me odiara.

-Naciste para ser odiado –el moreno entrecerró los ojos.

-Ah... y tú para ser vanagloriado –rodó los ojos.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Salió de ahí, algo molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Se dirigió a su oficina, caminando con un paso rápido, ágil y elegante. Su secretaria, al verle llegar con un aura oscura a su alrededor, debido al enfado que sentía, ni siquiera le saludó, tan sólo le vio entrar en su despacho y cerrar la puerta con estrépito.

¿Quién carajos se creía ese pendejo para ir hablar de su persona de esa forma tan pedante y engreída? Maldición, ¿de dónde sacaba ese léxico en su vocabulario?

-¿Cómo me fui a enamorar de un imbécil como él?

Lanzó hacia una pared una estatuilla de oro blanco que le regaló su hijo, con la figura de una mujer que representaba la justicia, la cual se quejó al sentir el golpe, por lo que se arrepintió después.

-Lo siento...

Dijo, sobando un poco la cabeza de la figurilla, mientras la colocaba en su lugar.

Alguien tocó a su puerta, abriéndola de inmediato, sin esperar una afirmativa para que pudiera pasar. Esa persona entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mirándole detenidamente.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

Dijo con enfado, mirando a aquel hombre de aspecto cansado y pecoso. Ronald Weasley caminó, sentándose frente a él, invitándolo a sentarse en su propio asiento. A regañadientes obedeció. Perfecto, ahora acataba la orden de un Weasley, ¿qué faltaba después?

-Perdona a Harry, por favor –el pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro-, yo no sabía que él era importante para ti, pero mi esposa me acaba de decir aquello. Estuve toda ésta semana pensando en todo lo ocurrido y te pido disculpas a nombre de mi familia por todo lo que las palabras de Ginebra ocasionaron en tu vida. Sigo creyendo que eres nefasto para la sociedad, pero si pudiste enamorarte de Harry, quizá te lastimen sus palabras y...

Se carcajeó mentalmente. ¿Acaso el destino se estaba encargando de joderle su ya de por sí jodida existencia? Maldición, se acababa su léxico refinado.

-Lo que yo sentí por tu amigo –rodó los ojos al pronunciar la última palabras- fue hace mucho tiempo y sus palabras me son indiferentes ahora.

-Bueno... –el pelirrojo se levantó, sonriéndole-... Harry siempre ha estado solo, por lo que tiende a desconfiar de la gente. Su única familia lo despreciaba y él aprendió a odiarse a sí mismo. Se volvió inseguro, a pesar de mostrarse fuerte frente a todo y todas las personas. Ese era el papel que debía desempeñar: el de un digno héroe que se quedó con la mujer que él dijo amar, pero nunca fue feliz. Siempre me pregunté si realmente amaba a mi hermana –se alejó, yendo directo a la puerta-, y ahora me pregunto si él te amó a ti.

Esas palabras ya no cambiaban nada, ni resarcían el daño, ni podían cambiar su corazón. Él odió a Potter por lastimarlo, por no tomar en consideración sus sentimientos, por ni siquiera considerar que podría enamorarse de él. ¿Acaso no había sido muy obvio lo que sentía? ¿Acaso no había podido interpretar sus acciones, sus gestos?

Maldición, quizá, en vez de intentar que ese cabeza de alcornoque lo entendiera, debió habérselo dicho.

-Sólo no pienses en eso... –dijo en voz alta-... él ya no es importante, ya no pienses más en él.

¿Cómo había permitido que él volviera a su pensamiento? Quizá había vuelto a su vida tan sólo para sumirle en la desesperación una vez más.

**_Para recordar que aún..._**

No es que estuviera huyendo, tan sólo necesitaba un tiempo más para permitirle a alguien entrar en su corazón y apoderarse de sus pensamientos. No, definitivamente no temía enamorarse, no por tercera ocasión, no tenía miedo de ser abandonado por sus esperanzas.

Salió de la mansión, bostezando. Hacía seis años que no salía de Hogwarts, el lugar a donde fue a parar con ayuda de su padre para impartir la clase de "Criaturas Mágicas". Ni siquiera había querido impartir pociones, tan sólo buscaba un consuelo, algo que lo hiciera olvidarse de todo el dolor, algo que las pociones le recordaban, puesto que había sido él quien ayudaba a Albus a estudiar esa materia, dado que era un desastre.

Su respiración le hizo recordar que aún se encontraba vivo.

-¿Scorpius?

Aquella voz le hizo detenerse en seco. No quiso voltear, no quiso verle, así que ignoró el silencio abrumador que envolvió el ambiente. Continuó caminando, perdiéndose entre la gente.

_-"Eres tan cobarde"_ se dijo a sí mismo _"Le huyes a un recuerdo del pasado"_.

-Lo siento...

Escuchó una agitada voz a su espalda.

-No importa –dijo como si nada, aunque sintiera como si se estuviera tragando mil agujas-, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Albus, ya no importa.

-Sólo quería disculparme.

Aquella voz sonaba apenada, algo triste.

Continuó su camino, sin voltear atrás. Eso era lo que había hecho, no voltear atrás. Había olvidado el dolor, el sufrimiento, las noches en vela, el amargo despertar de cada día. Había olvidado el desconsuelo, había olvidado todo. ¡Por qué se aparecía en su vida cuando todo estaba bien!

-No me has perdonado...

Se dio la vuelta, demasiado molesto. Dos ojos verdes le miraron, inquietos y sorprendidos por su reacción. Su tez seguía siendo blanca y sus cabellos eran igual de desordenados. Su ropa era un poco más formal, pero seguía pareciendo una persona común y corriente.

-Piérdete, Potter –volvió a darse la vuelta, sintiéndose decepcionado.

No había cambiado en lo más mínimo, ni se notaba arrepentido por sus acciones. Él preocupado, él sufriendo, y esa sucia sabandija quizá se había estado burlando...

-Sólo quería disculparme, gracias por escucharme.

-Eres igual a tu padre, Albus –escupió el veneno, sin poder evitarlo-, sólo pensando en deshacer las vidas de los demás e hiriendo los corazones de quienes los amaron.

Quiso caminar, pero el moreno lo tomó de la túnica.

-Tenía miedo... –escuchó un sollozo, pero decidió ignorarlo-... tenía miedo de que tú me dejaras.

-¡Y por qué habría de dejarte! –se dio la media vuelta, para encararle nuevamente- ¡Al contrario, fuiste tú quien me pateó después de habérmelo quitado todo!

-¡Tú nunca dijiste que me amabas!

Quiso replicar, pero no pudo. Era verdad, nunca se lo había dicho, pero ¿no era obvio que lo amaba?

-Yo te amaba... –apretó los puños, sintiendo los ojos acuosos-... y no sabes el daño que me hizo que me abandonaras. Tuve qué irme, tuve qué olvidarte, luchar contra todo por no correr a ti y pedirte que me perdonaras si te había ofendido, pero si tú ya tenías a alguien más, entonces, ¿qué podría hacer yo? Todas las noches que miraba la luna te recordaba, todos los días te recordaba y te imaginaba al lado de aquel sujeto, siendo feliz, al lado de otro que no era yo. No puedo perdonarte, Albus, porque hubiera sido mejor que nunca me hubieras dicho que eras tú quien me mandaba aquellos versos, si me ibas a quitar todo, si me ibas a dejar solo.

-Perdóname por favor, Scorpius, perdóname por haber huido.

Perdonar... perdonar siempre ha sido algo tan difícil, ¿verdad?


	18. Idilio

**Capítulo 17**

**_Idilio_**

Se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado en esa situación, pero a pesar de intentar repasar los hechos ocurridos con antelación, no podía imaginar cómo quedó atrapado en el mismo elevador que Draco Malfoy y para acabarla de amolar: SOLOS.

Nunca se le había hecho tan eterno el recorrido.

-_¿Has tomado el elevador al mismo tiempo que yo porque quieres un beso?_

Una pregunta del pasado lo sorprendió. Años antes se había dado una escena idéntica, a excepción de los besos, las caricias y la adrenalina de ser descubiertos.

-_Engreído, ¿crees que eres el único a quien deseo?_

_-El único sí, quizá la única persona no._

-Malfoy...

Habló sin pensar, ocasionando que el rubio pareciera ignorarlo.

-Malfoy...

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –el rubio pronunció algo molesto.

-Sólo quería...

Maldición, no sabía ni por qué estaba pensando eso. Nuevamente un profundo silencio los envolvió.

El elevador se abrió de pronto, pero ninguno salió.

-¿Te acuerdas?

Harry dijo, haciendo hincapié en sus propios pensamientos, ocasionando que el rubio volteara hacia él, quizá demasiado enfadado para su gusto.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? ¿Algo se le ofrece a su alteza serenísima Harry James Potter?

¿Acababa de utilizar sus propias palabras en su contra?

-Lo siento, no debí acordarme de aquella vez.

El rubio quedó absorto al escuchar esas palabras tan...

-¿Por qué, se te ofrece un beso, Potter?

-Sí, quizá... –la expresión que surcó el rostro de Malfoy iba desde la incredulidad hasta la ira misma-... ¿no me vas a preguntar de quién?

-No estoy para tus jugarretas, Potter –dijo con cansancio.

Con algo de esfuerzo jaló al rubio de la solapa de su camisa blanca, hasta juntar sus labios, besándolo apasionadamente. Al principio, Malfoy quiso zafarse, aunque no con muchos deseos de hacerlo, y después correspondió con mayor intensidad de la que hubiese imaginado.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto, Harry? –la voz ronca del rubio, perfecto, eso no era muy bueno.

-Nada en particular, sólo rememorar aquel instante en el que...

Nuevamente se fundieron en otro apasionado beso, hasta que la fingida tos de alguien los interrumpió.

Ambos se separaron, dándose cuenta que las puertas se habían abierto nuevamente y el elevador había regresado a la primera planta.

Varios pares de ojos los miraban con incredulidad y otros tantos estaban tan sorprendidos que parecía como si hubiesen visto el renacimiento de Voldemort.

Ambos se acomodaron sus prendas, saliendo del elevador para que todos esos magos se fueran, cosa que hicieron, aunque muchos parecían querer hacer preguntas.

Las puertas se cerraron y ambos se quedaron callados, quizá demasiado absortos, aunque segundos después prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

**_No me des falsas esperanzas_**

Estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer con esa sonrisa estúpida que surcaba su rostro desde la mañana y con el molesto palpitar de su corazón cuando recordaba aquellos labios junto a los suyos, aquella lengua arrebatadora, aquel cálido interior.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Quizá debió de haber luchado de verdad contra aquel beso que le fue robado, a pesar de que él también había recordado aquello.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, revelando al moreno, quien se sentó frente a él, sin haber sido invitado.

-Vamos a almorzar, Malfoy, muero de hambre.

-No tengo hambre –dijo el rubio.

-Ush... aburrido.

Sin embargo, aquel sujeto no hizo atisbo alguno de querer marcharse, así que volvió su vista hacia él.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras?

El moreno sonrió como el gato Cheshire y después susurró:

-¿No te apetece hacerlo en la oficina?

Se levantó, tomando al moreno por la solapa de la camisa para sacarlo de ahí, pero el otro sólo rió.

-Hablaba de desayunar, no de otra cosa, imbécil.

-Mejor vamos a desayunar a otro lugar. ¿Qué te parece si yo invito?

El moreno sólo rodó los ojos, sacándolo de la oficina corriendo, algo que lo sorprendió.

-Helen, regreso en...

Sin embargo, el mensaje a su secretaria fue interrumpido cuando entró al elevador. Varias personas se encontraban ahí, mirándolos con una sonrisa de picardía impregnada en sus labios. ¿Acaso todo el ministerio sabía que...?

Sus palabras fueron corroboradas al salir del edificio y al aparecerse en el callejón Diagon junto a su acompañante, cuando encontró en todos los diarios una fotografía de él y Potter besándose.

-Tú no escatimas cuando se trata de humillarme, ¿verdad?

Harry sólo sonrió, algo apenado.

-Creo que a veces no pienso en lo que hago.

-Tú nunca piensas, Potter.

¿Era su imaginación o ese chiquillo quería decirle algo? Sonrió para sus adentros, Potter a su edad siendo comparado con un chiquillo.

-Perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado, Malfoy.

El viento meció suavemente los cabellos de ambos. Muchos les volteaban a ver con el periódico en las manos, cosa que a ninguno le importó. Perdonar, una palabra fácil de decir, pero difícil de sentir. Perdón, algo que le era complicado de otorgar, mucho más a esa persona que le causó tantas noches de insomnio, tantos desvelos.

-Perdóname tú a mí... –se tragó su orgullo, si aún conservaba algo-... no debí de querer imponerte mis sentimientos. Al principio era curiosidad lo que sentía, pero al final terminé queriéndote sólo para mí. Perdón si te lastimé cuando tú amaste tanto a otra persona, perdón si no querías estar conmigo. Y vas a decir que soy estúpido, pero a pesar de todo, aún te sigo amando.

Potter lo abrazó, enterrando su cabeza entre su cuello. Correspondió al abrazo cuando sintió un pequeño sollozo.

-Perdóname, Draco, perdóname...


	19. Más allá del sol

**Capítulo 18**

**_Más allá del sol_**

-Habrá tormenta.

Dijo, al ver las nubes cargadas de agua flotar sobre la ciudad. Albus comía animadamente un pastel de queso, junto a su café latte caramel en aquel restaurant. ¿Cómo se había dejado arrastrar por aquel sujeto cuando no quería verlo? Se sentía sumamente enfadado y resentido, pero al otro no parecía importarle. Es más, ¿por qué desperdiciaba su tiempo ahí cuando podía... no hacer nada?

-¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida, Scor?

Cuando el moreno habló, le molestó que hablara con la boca llena.

-Me molesta que hables con la boca llena, Potter –se levantó de su asiento-. Me tengo que ir, no sé ni siquiera qué demonios hago aquí.

Albus terminó de masticar, quizá con el rostro pintando decepción.

-Está bien... lo siento.

El moreno habló, pero no dijo nada más, ante el silencio de Albus se dirigió a la caja registradora para pagar, siendo detenido por el otro chico.

-Yo puedo pagarlo, después de todo, ¿no fui yo quien te invitó? –Al entrecerró los ojos al decirlo.

-Está bien, yo lo pagaré –quiso sacar dinero de su túnica, pero el moreno lo volvió a detener.

-Siempre quieres pagar y tener el control, me tratas como una mujer.

-Y tú siempre te quejas por ello.

¿Acababa de caer en ese punto? Quizá el por qué Albus se molestó con él fue por esa actitud. Pero si aquel fuese el caso, ¿por qué nunca se lo dijo?

-¿Eso era lo que te molestaba de nuestra relación?

Encaró a Al, quien se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Pensé que querías tratarme igual que a Rose.

-¡Esa es mi forma de ser, tú bien lo sabes!

Algo tan simple había causado tantos problemas.

-¿Tú me hubieras creído si te hubiera dicho que era yo quien te mandaba aquellos versos?

Al parecía un gatito en una caja debajo de la lluvia.

-Admito que lo dudaría –se cruzó de brazos-, pero a pesar de mis reservas, creería en tus palabras, como siempre lo hice.

**_Después de la tormenta_**

Bien dicen que después de la tormenta, la calma llegará y después de haber querido siempre lo vuelves a intentar. Y lo probó varias veces, aunque no con mucho éxito.

Terminó con aquel sujeto cinco años antes de ese encuentro y, sus parejas... bueno, aunque fueron escasas, no le hicieron olvidar a Scorpius. Quizá tenía muchas cosas de las qué hablar con él, o tal vez su mismo inconsciente se negaba a estar con alguien que no fuera el rubio.

Caminando por la ciudad se lo encontró. Su corazón volvió a palpitar como antaño, recordándole la alegría que sentía al escribir aquellos versos.

-Quizá ambos supusimos algo que nunca fue, Albus.

Scorpius habló, dejando escapar un suspiro. Después se volvió a sentar en la mesa, pidiendo un pastel de nuez y un café expreso bien cargado.

-Tú y tus extrañas combinaciones –Albus rodó los ojos.

-No me gustan las cosas tan dulces, me empalagan.

Ambos sonrieron, recordando el bonito pasado que habían olvidado, cuando eran felices los dos juntos, sin preocuparse del incierto amor.

-Hubiese sido mejor que nuestra amistad hubiera quedado en eso.

El rubio habló, sintiendo aquellas palabras como dagas cuando las escuchó.

-Ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo para que te enamoraras de alguien más.

Apretó los puños debajo de la mesa. Scorpius siempre era tan directo, tan hiriente. ¿Por qué tenía que decir las cosas tan crudamente?

-Discúlpame por enamorarme de ti...

Se levantó de su asiento, pero Scorpius lo detuvo.

-Eso es lo que siempre quise decirte, pero la verdad me sentí honrado al saberlo, aunque me costó un tiempo asimilarlo.

-Un año –puntualizó.

-Cierto, un año –sonrió-. Y el siguiente año me sentí muy feliz, porque en esa ocasión estaba amando a la persona que realmente amaba, no a un engaño, a alguien por quien en realidad no sentí nada; pero me quitaste todo otra vez, como cuando te apareciste y dijiste que Rose no era la elegida, sino alguien en quien se refugió tu cobardía. Pero he tenido mucho tiempo para confrontarlo, así que estoy más tranquilo de lo que pensé que estaría en estos momentos. Le huí mucho a éste momento, pero ahora me siento mejor.

El rubio volteó a ver su reloj de pulsera, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Me retiro, tengo qué ir a comer con mi padre.

Scorpius se levantó, dejando la mitad de la paga, para que no hubiera ningún problema.

-¿Te volveré a ver?

Él tan sólo sonrió, despidiéndose con un ademán de la mano.


	20. Dime que me amas

**Capítulo 19**

**_Dime que me amas_**

Esas eran las palabras que quería decir, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Tres meses tenían saliendo nuevamente juntos, siendo la comidilla de todo el mundo mágico, aunque estaba acostumbrado a ello. Todos los días, al llegar al ministerio, cientos de cartas se encontraban pulcramente apiladas en su baúl del olvido, mientras que a Potter, le llegaban regalos y miles de cartas que permanecían desperdigadas por todo su despacho.

No quería admitir abiertamente que se encontraba muy feliz, pero era obvio al observarle. Esa estúpida sonrisa no lo abandonaba, e incluso Scorpius se mofaba de su situación.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Scorpius también había vuelto a sonreír y al parecer había saldado las cuentas que tenía pendientes con Albus Potter.

-Draco, necesito... comida... cenar... ahora...

La puerta de su cubículo se abrió, revelando a su pareja, quien fue a dar a la silla que se encontraba frente a él, tan sólo para dejarse caer.

-¿Mal día?

Preguntó, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

-Una parvada de mocosos estúpidos quisieron hacerse pasar por mortífagos y se volvió un gran caos en la ciudad. Y tengo hambre, sueño, cansancio, quiero dormir.

-¿Y Weasley qué opina? ¿Ha tenido problemas en su departamento?

-¿Quién? –el moreno elevó un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Cuál Weasley vale la pena para mí? –enarcó una ceja.

-Oh... Mione está vuelta loca –rió un poco-, todo el ministerio, de hecho. Aquí siempre está tranquilo porque eres un dictador.

Rió un poco, aún y cuando se sintió agredido por el comentario.

-Dictador no, sólo soy...

-Un histérico mandón y molesto jefe.

-Por lo menos trato de ser responsable –entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí, pero eso no te quita que todos te tengan miedo.

Rodó los ojos, algo cansado también.

-¿Tan terrorífico soy? –sonrió de lado.

-Bueno –el moreno ronroneó con cierta satisfacción-, ayer en la cama no lo parecías.

-Ja, ja, ja... –rió un poco-... pero no creo que quieras que mire a alguien con tanto deseo como el que yo te tengo.

-Obviamente no, Draco –el moreno entrecerró los ojos.

Alguien más tocó a la puerta, interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Adelante.

Pronunció Malfoy, cuando una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros abrió la puerta, entrando en su despacho. Quiso atragantarse, pero no pudo. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella en el ministerio?

-Ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

Ella habló. Sus delgados labios, coloreados en bermellón, sonrieron, reflejando unos dientes blancos y brillantes. Los años no pasaban en balde, pero ella continuaba siendo igual de hermosa que antaño, a pesar de que la madurez la había alcanzado.

-Astoria...

Pronunció, ocasionando que el moreno volteara a ver a su esposa, quedando asombrado por la belleza de ésta.

-Vine a invitarte a cenar por nuestro aniversario, así que por favor acompáñame, ya hice la reservación.

¿Aniversario? Volteó en seguida a ver el calendario, golpeándose mentalmente cuando vio la gran nota que le hacía sabedor de aquella fecha.

-Tengo un poco de trabajo –sonrió con condescendencia.

-Nunca te ha importado –ella parecía indignada-, siempre me has dado éste día.

-Está bien –él se levantó de su asiento, quizá algo más molesto que gustoso de acompañar a su mujer-. Con permiso, Potter.

Le tuvo qué ofrecer el brazo a su esposa, caminando con ella por el vacío pasillo.

-¿A qué has venido realmente, Astoria?

-Sólo a fastidiarte, la verdad –ella siseó peligrosamente-, debiste de haber visto su expresión, creo que ésta la pagarás.

Astoria era bonita, agradable, refinada, amable, o esas eran las cualidades que había tomado en consideración cuando se casó con ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta que las apariencias engañaban, puesto que la malignidad se escondía en su corazón. ¿Tendría qué ver algo el que ella también fuese Slytherin?

-Scorpius me dijo que ya arregló los malos entendidos con Albus Potter –ella le dio un sorbo a su copa, rebosante de vino blanco, mientras engullía aquella ensalada de frutas y verduras-, me da gusto. Me pregunto si será un mal de familia el enamorarse de un Potter, seguramente tú tienes la culpa.

Se repitió a sí mismo: "Todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra" así que sólo daba pequeños sorbos a la crema de pistaches con crotones que se encontraba en su plato.

-De todos modos, Draco –ella le miró, demasiado seria-, ¿crees que él merece que aún le sigas amando? ¿De qué valieron todas esas noches de desvelo?

Rayos, ¿por qué era tan observadora esa mujer?

-Él ha cambiado.

-¿Qué pasa con su ex esposa? He escuchado en muchos círculos sociales que varias veces las parejas regresan con el ex, más si le amaron como él amó a Ginebra Weasley. No tomes a mal mis palabras, Draco –volvió a darle un sorbo más a su vino-, pero creo que a él le van más las mujeres que los hombres. Creo que tú eres su "peor es nada" y a pesar de no encontrarme al tanto de las circunstancias entre ustedes, creo que él te está usando aún porque se siente solo, como antes te usó para engañar a su esposa y ponerla celosa. Ya te arrebató de las manos tu sueño de ser ministro, no dejes que vuelva a quitarte la esperanza.

-Él no es así.

Había pronunciado, pero sus palabras se escuchaban intranquilas, ni siquiera él lo creía, no sabía tampoco qué esperar de Potter.

-Bien, pero si vuelves otra vez a dormir conmigo, entonces iré a despojarlo de su hombría por hacerte llorar, Draco.

-¿Hacerme llorar? –sonrió de lado, pero ella le dio un leve golpe en la frente.

-No quiero verte triste otra vez. Sé que te casaste conmigo porque yo era tu mejor opción, pero yo sí me casé contigo porque estaba enamorada. Eres mi compañero, con el que decidí quedarme toda la vida, puesto que nuestras familias no admiten el divorcio, por eso te pido que decidas bien ésta vez, porque si él te vuelve a lastimar, Draco, entonces yo me encargaré de que ambos se separen, así sea lo último que haga.

"Lo último que haga", esas palabras sonaban demasiado amenazadoras para su gusto.

-Trataré que no te afecte en nada, Astoria.

Ella sonrió, elevando su copa, para brindar.

-Por ti y por Potter.

-No necesitas el sarcasmo –entrecerró los ojos.

A veces ella podía ser tan molesta.


	21. Vuélveme a querer

**Capítulo 20**

**_Vuélveme a querer_**

Sonrió al momento en que leía un pergamino. Aquella letra tan pulcra sólo podía ser de él, algo que le causaba cierta emoción.

Dos meses pasaron desde la última vez que había visto a Scorpius, por lo que Albus se encontraba algo complacido por su cambio de actitud y quizá su perdón. ¿Es que acaso el rubio perdonaría su comportamiento torpe e infantil y decidiría, sino ser su amigo, sí contactarse con él?

_Hola, Al._

_¿Cómo has estado? Yo estoy muy bien._

_La otra noche soñé contigo, como cuando estábamos aquí en Hogwarts, y tú me pedías prestado el libro de pociones. _

_Es todo, sólo quería que lo supieras._

_Hasta luego._

Se hundió en su cama, mirando el vacío a su lado.

El ave blanca y rechoncha que le había entregado el pergamino continuaba comiendo, cerca de su propia lechuza, la cual ululaba, quizá algo contenta por tener con quién platicar.

-Así que estás esperando una respuesta.

Tomó un pergamino y con una pluma mágica comenzó a escribir:

_¿Qué hay, Scor?_

_El próximo mes es diciembre, ¿te pasarás las fiestas por acá? Ojalá podamos vernos._

_Hasta pronto._

-Que carta tan escueta.

Se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo tontamente, después dejó escapar un suspiro, atando la carta a la pata del ave, la cual agradeció la comida con un gorjeo y salió volando por la ventana.

Al llegar al ministerio esa mañana, James lo detuvo, al igual que su hermana Lily. Ambos le miraron detenidamente y sonrieron en complicidad.

-Al... ¿tienes novia, novio, o algo que se le parezca a los dos anteriores?

Albus se molestó por las palabras, dándole una patada en la pantorrilla a su hermano mayor.

-No seas baboso, James, no tengo novio, ni novia, ni nada que se le parezca –volvió a darle una patada al terminar aquellas palabras.

-Eres un abusivo, por eso nadie te quiere –el castaño lo jaló, tomando desprevenido a su hermano menor y le aplicó una llave, Albus tuvo qué pedir perdón para ser soltado.

-Tú eres un bestia, no sé cómo tu esposa aceptó estar contigo –Al se sobó el brazo, mirando con enfado al castaño.

-Ush... –James sonrió-... pero si ya me enteré de tu secreto revelador acerca de cierta persona rubia que trabaja en Hogwarts.

Albus se sorprendió por las palabras.

-Ayer fuimos a Hogwarts a hacer una visita de inspección, la cual no se hacía en años –Lily rió un poco, acomodándose traviesamente un mechón, que rebelde, le había caído sobre los ojos-, y nos encontramos a Scorpius. No sabíamos que trabajaba ahí.

-Ni yo –se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Y a qué viene tanta complicidad?

-Pues nos preguntábamos... –Lily jugó con su cabello-... si ustedes dos se habían visto.

-Sí, ya sabes... –James le dio un codazo, causándole dolor-... queremos saber si ya se hablan.

Entrecerró los ojos, pero después asintió. Los chicos sonrieron, sintiéndose felices.

-¿Entonces ahora sí lo presentarás ante nuestros padres como tu novio? –Lily le sonrió.

-No somos novios –dejó escapar un suspiro-, pero ya no voy a huir otra vez a mis sentimientos.

-¿Aún lo sigues queriendo? –preguntó James.

Tan sólo sonrió, sin contestar.


	22. Tengo celos

**Capítulo 21**

**_Tengo celos..._**

Celos...

Entrecerró los ojos cuando escuchó aquello provenir de los labios de su mejor amigo.

-Celos...

Él mismo pronunció, mirando con incredulidad a Ronald Weasley, mientras éste almorzaba un sándwich de jamón y un café negro.

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas, Harry? –el pelirrojo habló- Son celos, no importa lo que digas, pienses o hagas.

-¡Celos! –en ésta ocasión se levantó de su asiento, mirándole con un gran enfado- ¡Estás loco! ¡No siento celos!

-Bueno... –Ron sonrió-... yo he visto a su esposa y está de muy buen ver, pero si él te esperó después de tantos años es porque te ama, a pesar de que seas un imbécil cabezahueca.

Se ofendió con las palabras de Weasley, él no estaba celoso, él...

-¿Acaso es verdad que tú no correspondes los sentimientos de Malfoy? –Ronald entrecerró los ojos- No es justo que tan sólo lo emociones y después le quites la felicidad con tu indiferencia. Mira... –dio un sorbo a su café-... él ha esperado suficiente por ti, lo ha dejado todo, incluso creo que tú mismo has sido quien le ha quitado todo. No te pongas nervioso sólo porque Astoria Malfoy esté más buena que el pan.

Sonrió con condescendencia al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo y de su esposa, cuando entró a la oficina.

-Así que Astoria Malfoy está más buena que el pan.

Hermione Granger le dio un gran zape al pelirrojo, colocando con enfado sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Es un decir –Ron sonrió con condescendencia-. Es atractiva la señora.

-Sí, claro... –Hermione se veía con ganas de golpearle nuevamente.

-Pero no tanto como mi Mione... –Ron sonrió con condescendencia, antes de huir despavorido de ahí.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! –gritó la bruja, viendo cómo descaradamente su esposo había corrido.

**...****_ porque sé que no puedo ser el único en tu vida_**

El silbato del tren le hizo sabedor que se encontraba cerca. Después de unos segundos, los vagones se movieron frente a él, al igual que toda la multitud que esperaba a sus familiares que regresaban para las vacaciones.

Un montón de niños y jóvenes fueron bajándose del tren, saludando con gran alegría y fuerza a quienes los esperaban.

Scorpius bajó del vagón, sin reparar en su persona, sonriendo con suavidad y alegría hacia una considerable multitud de niñas y jóvenes.

-Profesor Malfoy, que tenga bonitas vacaciones.

-Gracias, chicas, lo mismo les deseo y pórtense bien.

-Claro...

Era más que obvio que babeaban por él, pero Scorpius no parecía darle importancia a aquello.

-Hola...

Sonrió, a modo de saludo, mientras el rubio le sonreía igual y arrastraba su baúl, hasta sentarse en él, un poco cansado.

-Creo que me dará gripe –las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio le hicieron saber lo ciertas de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Por culpa de uno de mis alumnos idiotas que empapó a todo el salón con una poción que aún no le puedo quitar a mi túnica nueva de lana. ¿Sabes cuánto costó esa túnica? Maldito mocoso.

-¿Y por qué no regresas a trabajar al ministerio?

Scorpius le miró, algo enfadado.

-Porque ahí no hay muchachas lindas.

-Pervertido –entrecerró los ojos, ocasionando que el rubio riera, aunque después le acometió una terrible tos.

-La verdad... –después de que se recuperó sonrió con condescendencia-... no quiero enfrentarme a la versión apocalíptica de tu padre cuando se entere que te hice llorar.

-Qué tonto.

Albus rodó los ojos, pero por dentro se sintió muy feliz con sus palabras.

-Vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre –Scorpius tomó su baúl, arrastrándolo con un hechizo-. ¿A dónde me vas a invitar, querido Albus? Mi sueldo como maestro es muy bajo y soy pobre.

-Cállate, mago petulante y millonario –le mostró la lengua-. Siempre presumiendo de tus millones y aquí tratándote de hacer la víctima conmigo. Eso no te funcionará.

-Qué malo eres –volvió a toser-, todavía que me aguanté las ganas de comer algo en el recorrido para comer contigo.

-Lo siento... –se arrepintió por sus palabras-... ¿entonces qué quieres comer?

-Carne, deseo jugosos trozos de carne –cerró los ojos-, se me hace agua la boca de sólo pensar en ello.

-¿No que estabas enfermo? –fingió enfado.

-Dije que estoy en vísperas de ello –comenzó a caminar, hasta que Albus deparó en una bolsita que sobresalía de la túnica del rubio.

-Así que no has comido nada, ¿verdad? –le arrebató la envoltura de unas grageas de todos los sabores que traía el rubio- Cómo eres mentiroso.

-Bien, me tienes –Scorpius levantó las manos, como en señal de defensa-, soy culpable.

-Deshonesto.

-Eres peor que mi madre.

Albus sólo entrecerró los ojos, mostrándole el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

-Y un grosero.

Ambos continuaron con su camino, mientras todos los estudiantes que los vieron pensaron en una cosa.

-¿Ya viste? –una chica le susurró a otra chica- Al profesor Malfoy lo tienen domesticado.

-Sí, qué mal. Los dos son tan guapos.


End file.
